The Eye of the Pheonix  augmented
by kantgirl
Summary: Merlin sets out to help Arthur during his quest to the Perilous lands after finding out Morgana's plot to hurt the Prince - with the help of Gwiane. My idea of the sexy bits they didn't show us in that episode. Rated M for sex. man x man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first ever atempt at fictional writing. I'm normally writing essay assignments on childbirth or post partum heamorrhage, so a bit of a departure.**

**I intended it to be a little one shot using the frame work of the episode by the same name from season 3 - it kinda took on a life of its own and I'm still not finished.**

**So the Merlin concept isn't mine its the beebs etc. And the story frame is theirs too, where I have used some scripted dialogue i've marked it #.**

**I haven't had anyone else edit and I'm dislexic so sorry for spelling and typos. Its manxman and m for sex. Review and advice welcomed. Hope you enjoy :-)**

The Eye of the Phoenix – augmented (or what they didn't show you)

From the moment Merlin heard that Arthur had chosen to go on this blasted quest to the Perilous Lands, alone, he had felt dread, loss and mounting frustration.

Dread, because that couldn't go well. Arthur. Alone. In the Perilous Lands.

Bound to be a disaster.

And he, Merlin would have to fix it... again.

Not that he minded really. He just wished he could show Arthur his true self, his true talents. His magic. Most of all his love and desire.

There had been times recently when he'd felt that his master's gaze lingered on him longer than was usual, times where he seemed to want to say or do something but held himself back.

But, the rest of the time he was his usual, "princely" self. Obnoxious, bossy and almost unthinking. So, Merlin thought, he had probably imagined it, let his day dreams cloud his vision. The prince showed no interest in men, beyond a brotherly bond. And certainly wasn't going to have feelings for a mere serving boy.

So it was not a surprise, he felt, that his head was turned by that wondering, wonderful, free spirit; Gwaine.

Merlin's fear had been confirmed; as he had bade Arthur farewell he had found out about the gift from Morgana. An eye of the Phoenix! It was sucking the life from his beloved even as he searched for the means to save him.

A gift! Gods, that woman was manipulative! Arthur was as blind to her true intentions as he was to his own servant's feelings.

And now, he was on his way to find Gwaine.

He had a feeling this could get complicated.

As he galloped his horse out of Camelot he thought of how best to track down Gwaine.

Taverns. he would have to search the taverns. Merlin hoped that Gwaine had not gone to Mercia like he said he may. Or worse, that he had been killed in a tavern brawl. He was not sure he could save Arthur alone.

/

Let him be in the next tavern; let it be this one! thought Merlin as his horse approached the 13th tavern of the day. It had been a warm and pleasant ride so far really, through forest and along track ways, passing through village after village. But the longer it took to find Gwaine the further away Arthur was from him.

It would be nice to see Gawaine's handsome face again, he thought, as he approached the next village. Oh and just imagine if his lust had been stirred by Merlin! He sighed at the thought.

Back on track Merlin, he told himself. Either way his heart was given to Arthur. But then again, was a heart only capable of loving one person at a time? A man with a family loved his wife_ and_ his children. Albeit that he didn't desire his children. He didn't love any of them less with the birth of a new child.

Merlin imagined loving both Arthur and Gwaine together...it sent shivers down his spine.

Approaching the tavern he tethered his horse. It sounded like a riot was going on inside; that was promising; stepping inside he felt his heart leap into his mouth. Gwaine!

"Merlin! A sight for sore eyes!" Gwaine said, grinning impishly at him. "Run!"

They burst out of the tavern with several men on their tail. Once they had made away, with their horses Merlin explained where he was going and that he needed Gawaine's help. Gwaine accepted happily and as the first stars appeared in the sky they set off to the Perilous lands.

/

Arthur felt beyond bad. He couldn't understand it. He felt so weak, every step was a slog. At least he was in the Perilous Lands.

Gods, he missed Merlin! Things were always a little smoother when he was around. Even if he did witter on sometimes.

Arthur had thought of some inventive ways of silencing him recently.

Confusingly his feelings were growing; of late he had felt a mounting tenderness towards him. He told himself to forget it. It was not only that Merlin was just a serving boy (though that meant technically he could do what he wanted with him) but Arthur doubted Merlin would have feelings towards him; he'd seen him staring at Morgana.

Arthur would however be the first to admit he was a fine specimen of maleness. And of course talented, a great leader of men, why wouldn't anyone desire him.

Yes, the next time they were alone he would test the waters.

Gods, he felt awful. He must keep going; find the castle of the Fisher King, find his Trident, get back to Camelot and get it on with Merlin.

/

They had stopped for the night once they had entered the Perilous Lands. Gwaine built the fire and Merlin cooked a brace of rabbits they had caught before crossing from Albion.

A loud screech broke the quiet of the night.

#"What was that?" Merlin said with alarm.

#"Pheasant." Said Gwaine

#"Pheasant?"

#"Great big one."

Merlin laughed and sighed with relief, it was hard to be afraid with Gwaine around.

#"You can turn back if you want." Merlin offered, hoping that Gwaine wouldn't accept.

#"I'm not scared of a pheasants."

#"I don't know... Why do you want to do this?"

#"Same reason as you; help a friend."

#"Arthur's lucky to have us." Merlin said looking at Gwaine out of the corner of his eyes.

#"Not Arthur..." Gwaine said, holding Merlin's gaze intently.

At Gawaine's words Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. He looked away feeling shy and unsure. They were sitting close enough to touch.

He risked another furtive glance up at Gawaine's face,

#"I'd do the same for you." He said smiling; his heart galloping in his chest, so hard he would be surprised if Gwaine couldn't hear it.

Looking up properly he found Gwaine still staring at him with a fire in his deep brown eyes that was not reflected from the one they sat round.

#"I'd hope so" said Gwaine and before Merlin could say another word Gwaine had closed the distance between them and his lips were crushed against Merlin's.

Desire coursed through him as he felt Gawaine's strong muscled arms come round him, drawing him towards his chest, pressing Merlin to him.

Merlin felt him himself grow hard. His initial shock was replaced by fierce desire. He returned Gawaine's kiss with a passion that surprised them both.

By Gods, thought Merlin, this was even better than I had hoped! A small voice, one that he forced to the back of this mind, wished it were Arthur – or even better, both of them – he nearly came at that thought alone.

He raised his hands and roughly grabbed Gawaine's hair, half pulling, and half caressing.

They pulled back, searching the others eye's for confirmation; for permission to continue. Finding it they moved to lay on the blankets by the fire. Kissing and caressing they struggled to pull the clothes from the other, to feel their bodies touch skin to skin.

The night was pleasant with a gentle warm breeze blowing over their skins, adding another layer of sensual pleasure to their coupling.

Naked now the kisses started again, first tenderly, then as Merlin felt Gawaine's weight on him, they became deeper, rougher, more boundless, until they were both panting and moaning with want.

Merlin could feel Gawaine's cock pressing into his abdomen; suddenly Gawaine's weight lifted off him and Merlin felt his mouth moving down to his neck, his chest, his abdomen. Merlin ran his hands over the smooth muscled back giving himself over to the flood of sensations.

He moaned with pleasure as Gawaine's mouth found his rock hard cock and moved his tongue over it, licking and teasing.

Gods, I may come immediately he thought, as Gawaine's strong talented hands took firm hold of his shaft and his mouth sucked and moved on him.

Merlin grabbed handfuls of Gawaine's hair, threw one long leg over his back, moved with him, drawing him closer, calling his name.

Just before he would have spent himself in the other man's mouth, Gwaine stopped. Merlin shuddered and arched his back. Gwaine gripped him roughly round the waist and growling flipped him on to his stomach, then his long hair tickling down Merlin's back, parted his buttocks bent his head and licked a part of him than Merlin never even realised could be licked. Moistening and stimulating, before rising up, he gently, oh so slowly entered him.

They cried out in unison and neither moved for a moment, both panting, adjusting to the feeling, waiting, until they could move again without either of them finishing too soon.

Moving with increasing pace and force Gwaine thrust until they both reached glorious, screaming climax.

As they lay panting and shuddering in each other's arms, more animal cries came shrill through the night.

"Three pheasants" said Gwaine, they laughed.

/

Later as they lay by the light and heat of the fire, Gwaine on his back with his arms behind his head, Merlin propped on one elbow looking down on him.

Gwaine said, "I had wanted to do that since the moment we met."

"Me too" said Merlin with enthusiasm, "I never dreamed it would actually happen."

"I had assumed that you were, well... spoken for?"

"By who?" asked Merlin genuinely puzzled.

"Arthur of course you dolt! The way you two cast eyes at each other when you think no one is watching!" Gwaine said with something close to exasperation.

"Oh Gods, am I that obvious?" Merlin dropped down on to his back so he lay next to Gwaine. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned. Then, rapidly sitting back up so he could look Gwaine in the eyes "Hang on. Are you saying Arthur looks at me too?"

Gawaine's eyes widened in surprise, and he began to chuckle, "Oh you mean..." he was laughing now.

"What!" demanded Merlin, smiling, "What are you laughing at?"

"Are you saying..." he hooted with laughter, "Have I got you before the Prince! Well that is funny!"

More calmly he said, "But yes, I think you're Lord and Master likes you. I wouldn't mind a bit of Royal action myself!"

"Well," said Merlin, "first we better find him before he gets eaten by giant pheasants or whatever the hell they are. That man can get in trouble walking across a courtyard! The kind of mess he could get into out here doesn't bear thinking about!"

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, every pig headed inch of him" he sighed; leaning over he took Gawaine's face in his hand's and kissed him tenderly. "Let's go get some Royal action."

/

Arthur staggered towards the ruin of the Fisher King's Castle. He felt fevered, could barely see straight, and what exactly was making that noise?

He soon found out as a pair of Wyverns swooped down on him.

He swung his sword, overbalancing, the weight of the movement sending him to the ground, luckily, as a Wyvern's claws barely missed his head.

He half staggered, half dragged himself through the gateway of the ruined castle lowering the portcullis behind himself; the Wyverns circled away overhead to find access to their quarry.

/

Watching the scene unfold from the ridge above were Merlin and Gwaine. With the sun high in the sky they could hardly make out the details on the boulder strewn plain blow them. Even without details it was clear they needed to get down there now.

They careered down the gravely slope and ran full tilt towards the castle.

/

What in the name of the Goddess were those things, thought Arthur, as he dragged his protesting body along a gallery, he knew he needed to find a safe place and soon, as he was close to collapse, in no condition for a fight. His vision was fading as he pushed open a door off the gallery. He staggered through into a bare room with one window and a second door. He slammed closed the door he had passed though and passed out.

/

Gwaine and Merlin had decided to split up on entering the castle, with hope of halving the time it would take to find Arthur before the Wyverns did.

Merlin raced up a staircase, as he passed a door he heard the shrill call of a Wyvern from inside. He barrelled thought the door, his heart in his throat at what he may find inside.

A Wyvern was stepping through the remains of a wooden door that now hung off its hinges, and there collapsed on the floor was Arthur.

Merlin could not tell if he were alive or dead, he looked so waxy and drawn.

Oh, please, please dear Lady, let him live, that the one I love live, he pleaded silently.

The Wyvern regarded him, sizing him up as pray; it appeared to decide that Arthur was the easier of the two targets and turned to lunge at him.

At that moment Merlin, warlock and dragon lord, spoke. In the commanding tones of the old language, he bound the beast to his will. Bowing it turned and left.

Merlin sighed with relief. Quickly he bent down to Arthur.

"Arthur!" he called, "Come on! Please wake up". He pressed his fingers to the great vessels of his neck and with joy found the weak pulse that beat there.

He wrenched the torc which held the eye of the phoenix from his love's wrist and placed it in his pocket. The effect was immediate. Arthur stirred and stared up at him though fluttering lids. Merlin's arms were around his shoulder as he pulled him into his lap. Arthur's hand stroked Merlin's high cheek bone gently, tenderly even, making his heart turn over in his chest.

"Merlin?" Arthur sighed still tracing his cheek "Merlin?"

"My Lord, I found you, thank Gods, your alive!"

Arthur shook his head like a dog wet from the lake; this seemed to bring him more to his senses.

#"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

#"Why can't you never just say thanks?" Merlin grinning at the return of Arthur to his usual self.

#"Thanks! For completely ruining the quest." He bellowed, pulling himself from Merlin's embrace.

#"Well it's a good job I was here otherwise you would be Wyvern fodder by now."

#"How many times do I have to get it in to your thick skull, I am supposed to be doing this _alone_!"

Merlin shook his head, smiling incredulously.

A Wyvern neither had seen enter thought the door from the stairs screeched and was silenced with a sward through its chest, dropping to the floor to reveal Gwaine.

#"Great, this just gets better and better! Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Why don't we have a surprise party!" Arthur nearly screamed, dragging himself to his feet and moving towards the door.

"Merlin, hurry up, I still have a Trident to find!"

Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a look of exasperation, both understanding that all that had just passed was to be expected, and turning, followed Arthur. Merlin with joy lightening his steps as he thought of Arthur's initial reaction to finding him there.

/

Walking through the long disused corridors the three men continued the search for the Trident. Arthur still curt and huffy over not doing it _alone. _Gwaine and Merlin good naturedly teasing him.

The bare stone of the castle radiated cold and a musty, almost rotten smell clung in the air. No sounds other than the tread of their boots on the passage way, their breathing and occasional banter broke the still of the tomb like building.

A slight dizziness and a chill, like someone blowing on his neck, stole through Merlin, making him shudder as he passed a door to his left.

The lingering tang of magic coloured the flavour of the air.

Stopping dead he peered into the long, dark cobwebbed draped room.

"Arthur...Gwaine..." he called, "come and look at this...it might be the throne room."

The blond and the Hibernian turned, coming quickly back to Merlin's side.

All three peered through the doorway. Merlin taking a tentative stepping forward felt a stone more slightly beneath his feet, and a rumbling above his head. Before he could react Gawaine's large hand had slammed into his back propelling him through the doorway to land sprawled on the floor. Looking round he saw the stone slab slam down where he had been standing, shutting him in the dully lit room.

"Arthur!" he called, hearing nothing, he turned to explore the room and immediately felt the waves of cold and magic radiating from the throne near the unlit fire place; magic so strong it set his teeth on edge.

Cautiously he approached the throne and peered round to see if it was occupied; the man in the chair was beyond old. Merlin thought he could be dead but for the flesh still clung to his bones and the chest rose and fell.

Cobwebs hung all about him, covering his crown and robes, even the trident that was clasped in his gnarled hands.

The Fisher King's eyes sprung open, startling Merlin so he jumped back.

"Emrys..." the voice was more an exhalation than speech, "At last, my time is nearly done."

"What do you mean?"

"My kingdom and I have been trapped like this, in this state of semi-death; waiting for the time of the once and future King to come." His voice held more substance now. "That time is nearly at hand or you, Emrys, would not be here. Arthur thinks this is his quest but it is yours. Though you could only succeed with his courage and Gawaine's strength."

"The Trident means little now, let him take it." He let it fall to the floor with a loud clang. "Here is what is needed." Standing he removed a glass vile, full of a clear liquid, held in a wooded safety cage from the folds of his robes.

"What is it?" Asked Merlin, taking the proffered object.

"Water from the lake of Avalon. When the time comes. During Camelot's darkest hour, use this, it will aid you." the King sighed. "Now I believe you have something for me?"

"I have nothing to give."

"Oh, but you do."

Light dawned in Merlin's mind and putting one hand on the eye of the phoenix in his pocket he looked up through eyes filling with tears, "If I give you this you will die."

"It would be a relief to finally go Emrys."

Merlin handed the torc over and the King slipped it on his arm. A small smile came to his lips, "Thank you Emrys..." And with a swift swirling of wind he was no more.

A moment passed in silence so complete that Merlin could hear his own heart beat. The stone slab blocking the door sprung open causing Gwaine and Arthur to barrel though.

"Merlin!" They said in unison. Arthur walked past patting his shoulder absent mindedly, whilst Gwaine hugged him glad that he wasn't trapped for good. From behind them Arthur exclaimed #"Look what I've found!" Brandishing the trident and grinning triumphantly he strode past them, "Come on let's get out of here."

Gwaine and Merlin rolled their eyes and followed the Prince.

/

Night was fast approaching and a storm was brewing in the west. The three men decided to stay in the castle for the night. They found a large room with a fire place in the tower that was warm, dry and importantly defensible.

After they had eaten a meal of bread, cheese and dried meat, Merlin found that he needed some time alone to think about the Fisher King's words. Excusing himself from the two men, who were sitting by the fire trading battle stories, he walked up the stairs to the ramparts at the top of the tower. He lent on the stone balustrade and gazed over the vista before him.

Already the land was changing; the magic that bound it to the King's suffering had lifted with his death. Before night fell Merlin had seen the first patches of green appear in their surroundings.

A strengthening breeze ruffled his dark hair as the night darkened and a hunter's moon rose burnishing his already pale skin. So deep in thought was he that he didn't hear the door to the battlements open.

/

Arthur stepped on to the flags at the top of the tower sucking in a lungful of air. He felt more nervous now than he had ever felt facing blood thirsty warriors or mythical beasts. How could one person bring about such a response in him? He hadn't shown it but he felt immensely grateful and happy when he had found himself in Merlin's arms.

The tenacity of that man always amazed him. Always he was there just when Arthur needed him, as if it were he, Merlin, who protected him.

He looked over at Merlin leaning on the balustrade. He was clearly deep in thought, as the long legged, slim figured man, hadn't turned as Arthur steeped out.

Arthur was captivated by the ethereal radiance of Merlin's skin and how his unruly black hair was lifted and tousled by the wind. He steeled himself, walked over to him and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin, in his surprise, spun round so fast that he overbalanced. He found his shoulders gripped by strong hands and looked up to be met by Arthur's sapphire eyes. A blond beard was just beginning to show through on his strong jaw. Arthur still hadn't let go of his shoulders.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed, "is everything alright?"

"Err...yes...umm...Merlin...I...I wasn't very polite earlier, when you found me. For that I am sorry. I wanted to tell you... to let you know... well thank you Merlin. If you hadn't disobeyed me then I would likely be dead now."

Merlin's glacial blue eyes widened in surprise. He stammered out "I... I... couldn't not help you Arthur... I... I care for you too much." He looked down bashfully, biting his lip.

Arthur blinked, temporarily stunned at what he had heard. Tentatively he reached out a sword callused hand and placed his palm to Merlin's pale cheek, tracing the high cheek bone with his thumb. To his delight Merlin blushed and with lidded eyes lent into the touch.

Arthur's heat hammered in his chest as moving closer he brought his other hand to cup the other side of Merlin's face.

Merlin had closed his eyes completely now, savouring the moment. One that he never believed would come. He could feel himself trembling like a mount before battle.

He opened his eyes to be sure this was real. Finding the mesmerising blond prince still standing before him; his eyes wide, lips parted, breathing ragged, Merlin closed the distance between them. Standing chest to chest they could each feel the others heart beating a tattoo against their ribs. Merlin slipped one long fingered hand around Arthur's taut waist and the other on to the back of his neck. Arthur let out a small gasp, looking startled.

Oh don't let him change his mind, thought Merlin. Deciding action was called for he gently brushed his lips to the perfect bow of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur started like a man believing himself falling whilst asleep. This is happening, actually happening, he thought; half with delight, half with panic.

Merlin pulled back slightly and placing one hand firmly over Arthur's heart said, "Arthur; it's alright. Breathe. Breathe."

Arthur took a shaky breath; he slid his hands from Merlin's face to his shoulders and round to his back feeling the lean muscles beneath the fabric of his blue tunic. Breathing deeply he drew Merlin to his chest, nuzzling his neck, finding his panic calmed and replaced by desire. He was stunned at the strength of it. He had never felt this strongly with any of the tavern wenches.

"Merlin." He breathed into his neck. Suddenly his passion overtook him, raising his head he brought his lips down on those of the dark haired man he held against him, kissing him deeply. Merlin replied in kind. Their bodies intertwined as if they were trying to get closer than was physically possible. Their hands ran over every available inch of the others body, tugging at clothes, they managed to remove their shirts and then laughing at their haste and the difficulty of removing someone's britches without first removing their boots stepped back and divested themselves of their clothes.

The sight of Arthur's muscled and battle scared body stole Merlin's breath away. He reached out with something like reverence on his face and stroked the firm chest, defined abdomen. Where Merlin's fingers touched Arthur's skin tingled with energy.

Arthur grasped Merlin's well sculpted deltoids, spinning him, pushed him backwards until he was pressed up against the gently curving, cold wall of the tower. He kept him pinned like that as they kissed.

The storm that had been threatening all evening broke in the sky overhead with a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. The first spots of rain splashed off their bare flesh.

They stopped their kiss to look up at the heavens; Merlin returning his gaze to Arthur's smouldering eyes chose to lay his soul bare. "Arthur Pendragon, I love you. I will love you for this life and all lives to come." As if in response to his words thunder and lightning again split the sky above them and wind whipped fiercely around them.

In response Arthur's mouth crushed down on Merlin's and he mumbled though kisses, "I love you...Oh God's Merlin, I love you."

Their passion mounting, Arthur ran three fingers over Merlin's lips and slipped them into his mouth, Merlin gently sucked on them moistening them with his saliva. Arthur's strong hands gripped Merlin's firm backside. He walked his now wet fingers round further; finding entrance his pushed in first one, and then as Merlin relaxed, the other two fingers. Merlin squirmed with pleasure. He reached down and placed one slender hand on the Prince's ample sex and stroked; eliciting a guttural groan from the man.

Lightly biting Merlin's neck, Arthur slipped his fingers out, and lift Merlin so his legs come around his waist and the tip of Arthur's cock tickled him, teasing. Arthur licked one palm and ran it over his cock, then steadily, holding Merlin's gaze all the while, slid into him.

Maddeningly slowly he began to move in him. Merlin brought his lips back to Arthur's, rocking and gasping with pleasure. Moving his lips up he tenderly kissed Arthur's closed eyes, his cheek bones and back to his mouth kissing him deeply, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Arthurs pace increased and Merlin matched him stroke for stroke as the rain fell in heavy sheets around them.

Merlin arched back against the wall crying out with delight; Arthur was surpassing even his wildest dreams. He decided to take a bit more control of their love making. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear, "Lay on the floor."

Arthur capitulated, without comment, unusual of the prince, and slipping out of Merlin, lay on his back on the cool, wet, stones of the tower floor. Looking up wide eyed and smiling as Merlin straddled him and holding him firmly lowered himself down on to Arthur's yard* smoothly.

Arthur moaned and arched his back, thrusting into Merlin involuntarily. He gripped the man's slender hips as slowly, tantalizingly; Merlin began to move on his prince. Rising up so that Arthur nearly left his rear, before sliding back down. Arthur gritted his teeth; a primal growling grew in his throat, trying to hold back from forcing Merlin's hips on him faster and harder.

When he felt he could take it no longer he sat up so they were chest to chest, and kissed Merlin's full lips, roughly, bighting and tugging.

Merlin moaned, "Arthur, Arthur, my Prince, my King."

Their love making became more frenzied as they approached the peak of ecstasy. Arthur growled Merlin's name into his chest so that it was more felt than heard as they come together, powerfully. Sinking back to the floor, wet, panting, and shaking they could do no more than lay in a tangled heap tracing gentle spirals on the others skin.

/

"How did you get this one?" Merlin asked, dipping his head down and tracing a puckered scar on Arthur's hip with his tongue, smiling slyly as he watched the skin twitch from his touch and goose bumps raise on the surrounding skin. He looked up through his brows at Arthur.

The storm had almost past by; a few stray drops fell on them, cooling and mingling with their sweat. Through a gap in the clouds the moon and a few stars were visible.

"Spear wound. From a Pict in the far North" Arthur was laying on his back one arm cushioning his blond head the other ran fingers up and down Merlin's spine.

Looking closely at Merlin's face he wondered how well he had ever _truly_ seen it. Watching now it seemed so full of concern, and wisdom, and something else he couldn't put his finger

on. Such a youthful face, but with a guardedness Arthur found surprising. What was that about, he wondered; well, he would try to get to the bottom of that from now on.

"There the women are trained as warriors like the men. Fierce as bated bears."

"I hate thinking of you hurt." Merlin said softly, his eyes flashing.

"Well, let's hope it won't happen again for a while." Grinned Arthur, enjoying the effect his words had.

Merlin, lay his body the length of Arthur's, softly placing kisses on his chest and neck, while Arthur twirled his fingers thorough Merlin's hair.

"I suppose we better go down before Gwaine comes to see if we have been eaten by Wyverns." He said between kisses.

"Too late" drawled a voice from the doorway.

Their fair and dark heads snapped up in unison and they froze to the spot.

The lean form of Gwaine lounged against the door frame.

Merlin relaxed, blushing and grinning inanely, he looked up at him.

Arthur, however, jumped up, stammering, "Err...Gwaine! We were...we...we were just..."

Gwaine flung his shaggy haired head back and barked a laugh, "I know what you were doing your sire! About time to!" he sauntered towards them coming to lean on the balustrade.

Arthur's face was a picture as he stood opened mouthed and naked staring at the bearded Hibernian.

"So Merlin, everything you hoped for?" asked Gwaine.

Merlin shook his head smiling broadly "And more, Gwaine."

The storm had fully passed them by now leaving a starry sky and a warm breeze.

Arthur shook himself, running a hand through his dishevelled locks and looked down at Merlin. "You've talked about your feelings to Gwaine?" he said his voice taut, simultaneously reaching for his red tunic and pulling it over his head.

Merlin, sensing clothes were the order of the day answered while moving towards his "More Gwaine talked to me about our feelings Arthur; it seems it's been obvious to everyone but us for a while."

"Everyone! Everyone!" choked Arthur, going pale.

"Well, not everyone...probably not everyone," Gwaine said still grinning. "Relax, Arthur, to most you seemed like nothing but friends and will continue to seem the same now. Besides what a Prince does with his servant is up to him, surely. "

"Arthur", Merlin said walking over to the prince who had covered his face with his hands. Gently he took Arthur's hands away from his face, "Arthur," he repeated searching the other man's eyes, "Really, its O.K. no one is going to know any different. We know what we know. They won't see anything different from what they saw before."

"You're right, They won't see anything different. It's fine." He took a deep breath and finished dressing. "Come on, we should get some rest, we have a long ride ahead of us to get back to Camelot."

/

They returned to the warm room they had eaten in earlier and lay down to sleep, Merlin held by Arthur, with Gwaine lying to his other side.

When he awoke he was pleasantly aware of the press of both men against him, each had an arm slung over him. He lay there in the cocoon of warmth and comfort, savouring his memories of the last few days, especially of the previous night. He loves me, he thought to himself, maybe soon I'll be able to show him my true self, if what the Fisher King had said was true, then Arthur's time was swift approaching and when he became King then Merlin would be safe to reveal himself. He grinned to himself feeling like the cat that had got the cream.

/

Their exit from the Perilous lands was anything but. Apart from the scene around them it was completely uneventful. The land was visibly regenerating as they journeyed back to Albion.

Once back in Albion they still had a two day journey before reaching Camelot; where Gwaine would have to leave them as he was still banished by King Uther.

The ride was pleasant, the sun shone; it was late spring nearing Beltane. Blossom covered the Hawthorne and the forest was a riot of bird song. Grass grew richly in the open postures with a jumble of yellow dandelion, pink herb Robert, and the white of comfy and valerian, breaking up the green.

They made camp that night above the gorge of Ashfathid. The forest crowded in on their left as they faced west, so the steep sided gorge with its swiftly flowing river fell away to their right.

Merlin made camp and hobbled the horses' while the other two went to hunt. He had the fire going brightly (magic) in no time and set about collecting edible greens, aromatic ransoms and other herbs. When Arthur and Gwaine returned with pigeon and rabbit he had a hide container full of water boiling over the fire with the vegetables in. Between them they plucked, skinned and cut the meat, and added it to the pot.

Once they had eaten they sat close to the fire relaxing, digesting and talking. Merlin with his back to Arthur's chest gently kneading his thigh while Arthur stroked the side of his face as they listened to Gwaine regale them with tales of his travels.

"...and her husband joined in too!" Gwaine crowed; as the other two fell into fits of giggles.

Gwaine sat down next to Merlin, with his back to the fallen tree they had built their fire next to, still laughing to himself. He sat with his left leg straight out and the other bent with his arm resting on it. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the couple next to him. He patted Merlin's knee affectionately and smiled at him. "What a world ay Merlin."

"It is that Gwaine, it is that." Merlin replied. A slyly naughty thought had occurred to him earlier in the evening as he had waited for the two men to return with dinner. He had remembered Gwaine's words after they had coupled about wanting some Royal action. He thought it could happen but that Arthur wouldn't instigate it and Gwaine despite all his bravado and experience may hold back around the Prince. That left him with the honour, if only he could find the opening and the courage to get things started.

He must have been grinning to himself as he contemplated all this as Gwaine with a smile in his voice said, "The expression on your face makes me wonder what you're thinking of Merlin?"

Merlin laughed, "Oh Gods I really am transparent sometimes. I was thinking about the pair of you...and me, and well..." He knew he was blushing now. He tilted his head back and kissed Arthur seductively, then sitting forward on to his knees, he stretched out his slightly shaking hand and placed it against Gwaine's bearded, weather tanned face, leant in and kissed him.

He felt Arthur's surprise and confusion swirling behind him like a purple cloud. Breaking the kiss he turned keeping his right arm around Gwaine's shoulders, fingers caressing his hair, and stretched out his hand for Arthur. He focused his will and energy on both men, particularly the Prince, hoping to reassure and encourage him. "Arthur, it could be fun."

"Are you...What are you suggesting...That we, the three of us...err..?"

"Listen to your boy, Your Highness, like he said, it will be fun." beamed the Hibernian, sure of his prowess.

/

*Yard – penis – old English (in use during Arthur & Merlin's "time" whenever the hell that's meant to be, but yard it was until penis – Latin - replaced it. It is known to have been in use from 1300 something to 1600 something).

/

**Sorry for leaving it hanging, I'm still working on the next bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur closed his eyes, breathed deeply, shaking off his panic and confusion. He felt Merlin move towards him. Felt his cool hands snake under the fabric of his tunic, stroking, caressing. His skin tingled, coming alive under the other man's hands; warmth and energy passing into him, reassuring, calming him further; replacing uncertainty with desire. He lent into Merlin's touch as Merlin brought his lips down to his.

Gwaine, who had been busy kissing Merlin's neck, stared to tug up the fabric of his top, breaking Merlin and Arthur's passionate kiss. Once he had freed him of this barrier to his ministrations he removed his own pale tunic and leather waist coat, revealing his well toned and darkly thatched torso. Merlin lifted Arthur's tunic, clearly showing his intention to be dominant in this bout of love making, and pulled it over his head. Gwaine bent his head back to Merlin's neck, nipping lightly and pressing his body and hardening sex along the length of the younger man.

Arthur's eyes were wide and filled with fervour, his lips parted as he stared at his lover. Merlin's eye's were aglow, a smile turned the corners of his mouth; he looked beautiful and full of life. The light of the fire danced along his slender form defining the lean muscles. Behind him Arthur could see Gwaine leaning back in, to continue pleasuring Merlin, who in turn closed his eyes and leaned his head back giving himself to the sensation.

Ok Arthur, he thought to himself, you can deal with this. He pushed himself to kneeling and started planting kisses on Merlin's torso, working his way up to the lightly haired chest taking the hard nub of his nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling. He smiled to himself on hearing a groan escape from the man. He moved closer so his chest pressed to Merlin's and kissed him deeply, his tongue roaming the confines of his mouth. His hands ran down Merlin's flanks and round to touch and explore the muscled, scarred body of the man behind. He heard Gwaine chuckle and growl lightly as his hands made contact. He felt Merlin's cock harden against his thigh which excited him even more and he in turn stiffened further.

Merlin decided to see what the other two would look like together and so gently disengaged himself from the wonderful press of their bodies. Gwaine took the lead, closing the space vacated by Merlin between himself and Arthur, and wrapped one strong arm behind Arthur to take hold of a handful of his hair, almost roughly, tilting the other man's head, he crushed his lips to Arthur's, the sound the blond made was somewhere between a grunt of protest and one of pleasure. Gwaine's other hand curled over Arthur's right hip, drawing him forward so that their groins pressed together and their erections rubbed against one another. Their breath was coming in short bursts now, their hands exploring the others body. Arthur seemed to have recovered from his initial hesitation and was clearly having "fun".

Merlin, his eyes aglow with desire watched the glorious sight before him. Their passion was one stage away from a wresting bout, as the two physically strong men with equally strong characters battled for dominance. Well, this was worth the risk, he thought. He cock was throbbing, as if begging him to join back in the game, but he knew this was not the moment to interrupt. He sat, panting, heart hammering, lips moist, drinking in the scene.

Quite suddenly the battle was decided, as Gwaine reached into Arthur's britches and wrapped his calloused hand around Arthur's erection, eliciting a stifled yelp, followed by a low moan, as Arthur dropped his head forward on to Gwaine's collar bone. Gwaine smiled over at Merlin in triumph, enjoying his dominance over someone of high standing used to lording it over others.

Merlin had never considered himself a voyeur; well until four days ago he had never considered sex all that often, didn't really know much beyond the basic mechanics of it. Certainly he hadn't considered the nuances of it between men. What he was witnessing now was such a delicious sight he could truly enjoy it for hours and was sure to remember it for years to come. However, he didn't want to miss out either.

Arthur was struggling to maintain some sense of control over the situation. He suspected he was failing. He felt torn between the desire to submit to the pleasure Gwaine was supplying and to keep up some sense of his power and position. Damn it! He had to admit he didn't want to lose face. It was one thing for Merlin to see him with his guard down, but Gwaine? Oh Gods, that felt so good that it would probably stop being his decision soon anyway.

Gwaine moved his hand along Arthur's ample sex, rubbing his thumb over the head and the seam of darker skin underneath, making the prince shudder and another stifled moan escape his lips.

Merlin decided to get involved again before all the fun was had without him. The dark haired sorcerer moved until he was pressed up to Arthur's back, now slick with sweat. He ran his hands down his master's sides, kneading and stroking. Kissing Arthur's neck. Moving his hands down to Arthur's buttocks caressing the strong muscle through the fabric of his trousers, slipping his hand under the material he moved it over the angle of the blonds hips, down his lower abdomen feeling the down of hair that lead the way, and placed his hand lightly over Gwaine's as it moved on Arthur's yard. Arthur, who had been fiercely kissing the bearded man, growled and almost complainingly cried "Merlin!" Merlin smiled to himself between kisses.

Gwaine grabbed the prince's hair again forcing him to submit to their ministrations. "Oh...oh! No! Merlin... Gwaine...please!" He wasn't even sure what he was asking for anymore.

A thought occurred to Merlin and he slid his right hand under Arthur from behind to cup and lightly manipulate his balls. He was rewarded by the sound of Arthur's breath catching in his throat and a guttural moan. "Merlin...what...what are you doing!"

"I don't really know Arthur." He whispered into the prince's ear eliciting a shiver, "But you seem to like it".

He lightly brushed his lips down Arthur's neck again and grazed his teeth along his trapezius.

"Merlin" Gwaine laughed, "Have I ever told you I like your ideas?"

"Nope, feel free to anytime though." He replied.

Remembering his night with Gwaine, his first night of pleasure with another person, he moved his hands forward and undid Arthur's britches, his intention to dip his head to Arthur's rear. However, Gwaine must have sensed his intent as he said authoritatively, "Merlin, stop. Come here." He removed his hand from the prince's cock and roughly pulled him into an intense kiss over Arthur's shoulder.

Breaking off Merlin moved up behind Gwaine and lifted his long dark hair away from his neck the better to lick and suck along the muscle there. He pressed his chest to the firm warm skin of Gwaine's back and wrapped his arms around him to explore the contours of his torso. The pleasure of the whole situation was so intense that he was almost floating now, and a vague worry came to him of the possibility of stray magic occurring if he lost that part of his focus – it hadn't happened yet he reminded himself and he had definitely enjoyed himself the past two times.

He had little time to worry about this or to continue what he was doing as his attention was brought back to the situation at hand. The two before him had become roughly passionate again and their thrusting brought Gwaine's rear bumping alluringly into Merlin's erection. "Arthur...Gwaine...awah...so good" he panted reaching down and firmly grabbing Gwaine's dick.

"Ahh... Merlin." Growled the Hibernian.

A new urgency seemed to grip the men as they panted and cried out in the firelight beneath the stars. Suddenly with ferocity born of desire Gwaine gripped Arthur in his strong hands and turned him, with only a little habitual resistance from the prince, so that Arthur was now on his knees over the fallen tree, loamy earth and rough bark pressing against him. Gwaine alight with need and the joy of the situation drew down the blonde's britches. And removing his own lower garments said admiringly, "By the Goddess Arthur, you are fine to look upon."

Before Arthur could bite out a retort to cover his confusion and embarrassment at his submissive position, the dark haired man was back on his knees and doing with his tongue just what Merlin had thought to do earlier.

The startled prince cried out in surprise and alarm, causing Gwaine to grab his cock, stroking it teasingly while he continued his moistening and stimulating actions. The prince subsided into panted gasps of pleasure, rocking back and seeking Gwaine's tongue.

Merlin had also removed his britches and was enjoying the view of Gwaine's arse in the air and of Arthur's pleasure. Deciding that the other two were occupied and as such there was no one to tell him what he could and couldn't do, he knelt behind Gwaine and sucking his fingers started to insert them into Gwaine's behind, gently exploring and stretching. He must have found a particularly sensitive spot as Gwaine arched his back thrusting his rear onto Merlin's fingers and moaned into Arthur's arse.

Lifting his shaggy head up from the Prince's rump Gwaine wet his own cock with his hand and positioned himself at Arthur's entrance. Firmly and steadily he pressed forward entering the blond man before him, savouring every inch and snag of resistance. Every fibre of his being sang for the pleasure he was taking and for the company he was taking it in.

Arthur tried to relax himself and allow the burning stretching, yet deliciously invasive event happen without unnecessary pain. If he allowed himself to think about the situation... Gods if he even could think about the situation...he found he was fairly enjoying being dominated in this base way. He didn't have to lead or make decisions for once. Refreshing. His thighs trembled as Gwaine's cock moved in him.

Merlin had kept up his ministrations during this step up in the proceedings and following Gwaine's lead used his moist hand on his own throbbing erection and gently, hesitantly pressed the head of it against Gwaine's opening.

"Merlin, please, Merlin..." Moaned Gwaine, sweat trickling down his spine to collect in the hollow above his tail bone.

Gwaine paused holding himself still inside Arthur, causing him to moan at the change of sensation.

Merlin pressed in further feeling himself move past the resistance of the rings of muscle and on into the warm tight place beyond. He cried out in pleasure and wonder. All three, one inside the other, shook and panted for a moment before picking up a slow pace, working out the rhythm.

Merlin revelled in the new sensation. To be inside someone, closer than their own skin, enveloped in them. It was simply astounding. And oh so, so good. He flung his head back, eyes half closed and cried out in pleasure to the canopy of constellations above. I can't wait to experience doing this with Arthur, if I get the chance, he thought.

"Gwaine" he growled out, panting, holding himself under control, so as to prolong the experience.

Gwaine gave a throaty chuckle, rocking his hips into Arthur. By the Gods, he was bedding _Prince Arthur Pendragon_! This was unreal and amazing. That Merlin was sure a fast learner. There was something about the younger man that made him care for him, other than his obvious good looks. And now this.

"Oh, yes, Merlin" he moaned, the younger man had started to move more forcibly in him, catching his prostate with every thrust, bring him closer to the brink of orgasm. The sensation sending pleasure coursing through every molecule of his being.

Merlin's thrusts in turn caused him to move in Arthur with more momentum and reaching forward Gwaine took hold of the Prince's sex and moved his hand along its length in time with their movements. The blond was moaning and trembling under him, the firelight causing the sweat to glisten on his perfectly contoured body.

Arthur was almost beside himself with pleasure, his vision faded with every thrust from the man behind, he could barely think; only hear the wild cries from his companions, each one increasing his bliss and bringing him nearer to completion.

Merlin found he was the first the wave broke in. The pleasure building in him coiled in his belly and burst forth, overwhelmingly. He thrust powerfully into Gwaine, spilling his seed in the man. He arched his back, a ragged scream ripped from his throat, and he felt his magic break free at the same moment. Oh well, he thought, if I'm going to be caught out, this way is worth it.

The wave of magic rippled though Gwaine and Arthur causing their building orgasms to ignite and flame though them, the feeling exponentially erotic and powerful.

The magic caused the fire to burn with multicoloured flames; sending rainbow sparks leaping high in the sky. Neither Gwaine nor Arthur seemed to notice.

Their cries filled the night, as they all erratically thrust though their climax.

Slowing, as their peak subsided, sending lazy sparks through the nerves and fibres of their bodies, they planted shaky kisses on sweat slicked bodies, panting.

Disengaging they collapsed together, in a tangle of bodies, a jumble of limbs and discarded clothing. Resting part on their saddle cloths, part on the soft earth of the gorge. The fire was bright, high and very warm, and normally hued, but for a few stray colourful sparks. For that Merlin was very grateful.

"By the Gods," said Gwaine, "that was simply amazing. I have never experienced pleasure like that before and I have experience!" he grinned at the blond and brunette.

"Mmmmm..." said Merlin drowsily, "can't talk. Brain stopped working. Sleep, soon."

"That was, well, I don't have the words." Said Arthur, "My body, I don't know, something at the end? Like it was tingling all over, inside and out."

"_Exactly_ that." The Hibernian agreed.

Merlin decided to play it safe and stuck with "Mmmm..."

"Merlin, I really love your ideas" Gwaine laughed. He leant over and kissed the sleepy lad on the forehead, then pulled back on his leather britches.

"Excuse me for a moment lads" he got up to relieve himself.

As Gwaine walked off into the woodland, still stealthy despite the fact that their love making was probably audible for a mile around, Arthur and Merlin pulled on some of their clothing and Arthur pulled Merlin in to a lazy embrace, back to chest cradling him between his arms and legs, the sorcerer barely keeping his eyes open rested his head against the blonds chest as the Prince gently kissed his neck enjoying the little tremors he elicited.

"Merlin," he said. Something in his tone roused Merlin from his stupor enough for him to open his eyes.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin. That _was_ "fun" and I did enjoy myself."

"But?"

"But, don't ever think you can spring something like that on me again. And, if _anyone_ gets to hear of this," here he pitched his voice to carry further, to Gwaine, who was quietly returning to the fire. "There will be no us. And Gwaine will find there will _never _come a time that he can set foot in Camelot."

"Yes Sire." Both men replied exchanging a look, with a hint of knowing, and just a pinch of cheek in their voices.

"Good." He said seemingly satisfied that the world was back to rights.

Once they had all relieved themselves, got clothed, banked the fire, found that they had after all some room for the left-over food, and straightened the saddle pads and bedding rolls; they lay down to rest, looking quite like a litter of hound pups, limbs all tangled around bodies. A palpable sense of contentment flowed from them. How long it would last was anyone's guess.

3


	3. Chapter 3

When the sun rose it heralded a glorious day. The sky was cloudless and the heat already seeping into the land. Merlin again found that he woke first and finding himself very awake he roused himself from the sleeping men beside him and went to check on the horses.

Finding that they were safe and, as far as he could tell without trotting them up, sound, he went to fetch some water. To do that he needed to brave the path down to the rapidly flowing river at the floor of the gorge. The path was steep and narrow, more for animals than humans, and precarious in places. Some spindly trees and bushes grew out along the route, aiding his decent. Many of them were vibrant yellow gorse smelling deliciously of coconut in the sun and the more delicate broom yellow with a centre of red.

On reaching the bottom he clambered over the rocks and sat on one of the large boulders deposited along the rivers' edge. He noticed that the rocks here had formed a slight dam causing a calmer pool to form. It looked cool and inviting.

Merlin squatted on the rock and dipped his hands in bringing them full of water to his lips to drink. The water was intoxicatingly refreshing; he drank a couple more handfuls before splashing water over his face and hair.

He sat for a moment water dripping from his nose listening to the calling of birds and watching the glimmer and sparkle of sunlight off the river. He felt he was currently more content than he had been since he was a child with his mother. In a way he thought it would be a shame to get back to Camelot and all its intrigues and troubles. He smiled ruefully and stood lifting the water hide, sighing. He stretched a little enjoying the aches he felt in his muscles; the physical reminders of his recent pleasures. Turning he made his way up the path.

Arthur and Gwaine were awake when he returned panting, his hair almost dry.

"Merlin! I'm starving! Where have you been?" exclaimed Arthur. Gwaine just grinned at him.

"Sorry Arthur. I was getting water to make breakfast." Merlin replied, rolling his eyes as he bent down to rekindle the fire.

"Glad to hear it. My stomach thinks my throat's been cut" Arthur said, stretching.

"Merlin, I'll get some more wood." Gwaine said, stifling a laugh with a cough as he moved away towards the forest.

It was always harder work getting the fire going without magic but given Arthur's warning last night he felt he better not even risk a silent incantation. Muttering "Pratt" under his breath, he dipped his head and blew into the embers, making the flames leap up and consume the kindling he had layered on. He fed in pieces of twig until satisfied he arranged some larger pieces of wood over the flames. Happy that the fire was going well he put the water on to heat and went to get some of the basic supplies he kept in his saddle bags; oats, dried figs, hazelnuts and some strips of dried meat. Best of all, a small clay pot of honey, to be used sparingly.

He had put the oats on to cook and was standing looking at the fire lost in thought when he felt strong arms come around his body and his name breathed into his ear, "Merlin."

He smiled, leaning his weight back into Arthur's warm embrace, shivering as lips were pressed to his neck. He closed his enjoying the moment.

"Arthur, I have to make the porridge" he complained, jokingly, making no attempt to disengage himself from the embrace.

"Get to it then." Arthur retorted slapping him on the backside.

"Ouch!" Rolling his eyes for the second time that morning the brunette returned to stirring the porridge. He added in the figs and the nuts with a judicious swirl of honey, humming to himself.

Gwaine returned dropping a bundle of wood next to the fire. "There you are Merlin."

"Thank you Gwaine."

Walking away Gwaine called to the Prince, "Sparing practice Sire?"

"Why not." He replied, unsheathing his sword.

Merlin whilst the porridge finished cooking was mulling over the situation. It was wonderful, eye opening, exciting, new and sensational. It did however present potential problems. Arthur's personality wasn't about to change dramatically, he was still going to be boorish, rude and unthinking a lot of the time. He was also still next in line for the thrown and all that entailed; including making an heir, but he supposed once he was King he could do as he pleased. Merlin was still Arthur's servant and now his lover. He savoured the taste of the word in his mind; Arthur Pendragon, his lover.

Well one thing was for sure; there relationship was dangerous and unlikely to be easy. If people were to find out, not just suspect; people wouldn't see much difference really, but if they were caught it was unlikely to be treated lightly by the King.

Of course there was the additional worry of Merlin showing his magic to Arthur unexpectedly. Last night had been close. Yet Arthur had so often not noticed in the past that it may be fine.

Gwaine wasn't a problem, Merlin suspected that he accepted the whole situation with more ease than they did themselves; he also suspected that he had had similar experiences in the past. Besides which he couldn't return to Camelot while Uther was King anyway.

He looked up from the fire at the two handsome men sparing. Both strong and skilled, matching each other well. Arthur the better but not by a huge degree, but then I'm biased he thought.

"Foods ready" he called over the grunts and clanging of swords coming from across the clearing.

They sheathed their swords and walked over to the fire discussing fighting techniques.

"Porridge" he stated as if it needed an introduction, "and dried meat if you want it. Oh, and I found some Mint and Melissa for tea."

"Great." Said Gwaine, rubbing his hands together and tucking in.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said, looking dubious as he took the proffered bowl.

"Arthur" Merlin warned.

He took it and started eating, "Mumf mumf." He said through a mouthful and swallowing repeated "It's good!"

"Don't sound so surprised." Huffed Merlin.

For a while nothing could be heard but the sounds of the forest, the river below, and of mouths masticating.

When their bowls were empty and they were just chewing on some meat Merlin said "The place where I got the water, it's a bit of a clamber down, but some rocks had formed a calm pool and it looked like a perfect place for a swim. What do you think?"

"Yes. Definitely. It would be good to get clean. After the last few days." A slight blush formed on Arthur's cheeks but he held their gazes, not acknowledging its presence, he was damned if he was going to show his abashment about their actions.

"It's such a fine day it would be a shame not too." Added Gwaine.

Merlin packed his provisions back in his saddle bags, collected the water hides and bowls and led the way down to the river.

The water looked every bit as inviting as it had earlier.

Arthur and Gwaine stripped quickly and jumped in.

Merlin took a moment to clean the bowls and refill the hides. When he was satisfied he slipped out of his clothes, taking a moment to look at the bruises and marks of his encounters on his pale skin. Shuddering a little at the memories and the counter point of the gentle breeze and the warming sun over his body.

He watched the other two splashing about in the water, smiling to himself. He sighed happily, Arthur is magnificent, he thought. His eyes took in the firm muscles, the way the water ran down him in rivulets when he stood to... Uh Oh! He had time to think before icy water splashed him from top to toe. As he was still squealing, none too masculinely, firm arms grabbed his waist and he was dragged bodily into the river.

"Arthur!" he near screamed as he went under. He came up splutter and giggling a little girlishly. "Pratt!" he sent a wave of water at Arthur with both hands.

"Idiot" laughter the Prince diving at Merlin and tackling him under the water. Kissing him whilst their heads were under.

"You two are like a pair of children." Chuckled Gwaine, when they resurfaced. He swam towards them.

The Prince and his manservant shared a conspiratorial glance and as one dived at the dark haired Hibernian, splashing him and ducking him under the water.

They continued horsing around for some time, before taking handfuls of river sand, scrubbing their skin clean with it. Once satisfactorily clean the group climbed out of the water and reclined on the warm rocks in the sun, allowing the heat of both to seep into their bones. They sat in companionable silence, until Arthur sighed, "Come on. We need to go. If we leave now we will be home by night fall."

Grumbling under his breath about the impatience of Princes, Merlin started to dress.

They had just finished when they heard one of their horses scream a challenge. They looked up in unison and then at each other.

"The horses!" exclaimed Arthur, before tearing off up the path with Gwaine close on his heals' and Merlin following.

As they neared the top, Arthur slowed holding out a palm behind him to stall the others and drew his sword.

Moving carefully round the cover of the gorse at the height of the cliff Arthur saw a group of five men, some with swords drawn, turning their camp over. Two were untying the hobbles from the horses, preparing to lead them away.

Arthur turned indicating with his hands the number of men and, with a swift drawn thumb across his throat, that he believed them to be bandits.

Their position was such that they could not move round to get behind the intruders; Arthur concluded that they had no choice but to attack from where they were, and waited for a moment when they were distracted.

Merlin had moved up so he could see a little. The horses were less than happy with the unfamiliar men touching them and were spooking and shying, so were occupying the attention of the two men. If he could cast some magic to create a sound in the forest beyond the clearing the men may believe that they were returning form that direction, giving Arthur the opportunity he was looking for.

He cast silently, glancing down to hide the flash of gold in this eyes; he was rewarded by the sound of a cracking branch from the wood behind the would-be horse thieves.

All heads in the clearing snapped round at the sound. Arthur seeing his chance singled Gwaine and they stepped out quietly, swords held ready, and attacked.

The first two men died on their blades before they even knew they were under attack. The rest were not so easy. Turning at the strangled cries of their fellows they met the men blow for blow. One however was still making off with their horses.

Merlin reminded himself for the thousandth time that he really needed to learn some basic swordsmanship and ran forwards, jumping over the fallen tree and tackling the man from behind to bring him to the floor. As they landed he realised his mistake. Why did I not just use magic, he thought as the man bucked beneath him, trying to flip him off.

Arthur was in close, one hand on his combatant's sword hilt, thrusting his own sword into the pulsing flesh where neck met torso. The man fell at his feet.

Looking around he saw Gwaine was coping; the man he fought was having trouble lifting his sword arm.

Where was Merlin, he thought scanning around him, that man always got into trouble in these situations. He saw him across the clearing tussling with the horse thieve just as the man got the upper hand.

"Arrhhhhh!" Merlin screamed as the back of the man's head connected with his nose. He fell backwards clutching his face, blood pouring between his fingers.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur roar his name through the pounding in his head.

In a heartbeat the bandit was on him, dagger drawn. Merlin had managed to get his blooded hands up and grabbed his wrist. He could smell the man's unwashed body and foul breath. He gagged on the smell and the blood slipping down his throat.

Arthur's heart was in his throat as he saw Merlin, his Merlin, stupid, brave Merlin with a knife's point mere inches from his face.

He was there in a heartbeat, sword forgotten, he snapped the man's neck. Pure rage at someone threatening Merlin's life adding strength to his limbs.

He stood panting, looking around him for further threats, letting his anger work down.

Gwaine was still alive. He was knelt, wiping the sweat from his brow, moving his tousled hair back from his face, before taking up his sword and cleaning it on a tussock of grass.

"I think we got them all Sire." He said. "Is Merlin alright?" Post fight was one of the rare moments Gwaine was serious.

"I'm fine" Merlin said, cupping his nose.

Arthur, coming back to himself, looked down at Merlin, taking in the blood and obvious pain.

"Gods Merlin, he broke your nose!" he yelled. "Gwaine, get the horses, I'll take care of Merlin."

Kneeling down he said, gently, moving with care, "Merlin, take your hands down, I need to see."

Wincing Merlin took his hands away from his face. Arthur gave a small sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, thanks Arthur! Very reassuring. Is it that bad?"

"I'm going to have to reset it, that's all."

"That's all! Great. Go on then, quick, before I can think about it."

Arthur placed his fingers on Merlin's nose and his eye's full of apology, said, "Take a deep breath." When Merlin complied, he sharply moved his hands. There was a crunching sound and Merlin swore fluidly. "God's balls!" He said when he had calmed down a bit, "That hurt." He spat some blood from his mouth on to the grass.

Arthur put one hand on his shoulder and his forehead against Merlin's.

"Idiot, what did you think you were doing?"

"Keeping our horses! Or did you want to walk back to Camelot?" Merlin's eyes were streaming.

"Just leave the fighting to us next time. Or..."

"Or what?"

Arthur stood looking thoughtfully at the dark haired man.

"Or maybe I should teach you some fighting skills. As you never listen to me about not getting involved."

Merlin shrugged feeling a bit huffy. "Whatever you think best my Lord." He said grumpily. Though he had to admit to himself that the idea of Arthur all sweaty in his armour, in close quarters with him was rather appealing.

Arthur helped him to his feet. "You ready to ride?"

"Yes."

"Gwaine, do we have everything?"

"We do. I've tacked up, we're ready to leave."

Merlin took his water skin and used some water to clean his hands and face of the worst of the blood, then mounted his docile bay mare, as the Prince and the wonderer mounted their more militant beasts.

Thankfully the rest of their ride to Camelot went without any further excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the boundary line to the kingdom Gwaine took his leave.

"Gwaine," Merlin said, "Where will you go now?"

"Well I'm still considering Mercia but then again I may go down to Cornwall for a while. Where ever the wind blows." He shrugged, licking a finger and holding it up to catch the wind.

"One day you will need to put down some roots."

"I know. Well one day his Lordship here will be King. Maybe then ay?"

"Thank you Gwaine for your help." said Arthur, "I am truly sorry I haven't been able to change my father mind. Safe journey."

"My liege." Gwaine replied a little cheekily, performing a half bow, whilst seated on his horse. "Merlin, try to keep out of trouble." He grinned and clapped the warlock on the back, before turning his horse and riding away.

As Arthur and Merlin reached the outlaying villages Arthur said, "Merlin. Take the long route home. You haven't seen me for days. Understand. You have been out collecting mushrooms or herbs or bark or whatever it is you do for Gaius. Do you understand?"

"Yes Arthur." Sighed Merlin theatrically. He eyed the Prince thoughtfully for a moment. "What do I get for my silence?"

"Get! What do you get?" crowed the blond, "How's not ending up in the stocks?"

"Pratt." Merlin pouted. "I was thinking more, me, you, your bath tub?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin..." growled Arthur. "We will need to be careful."

"Your chambers can be locked."

"Idiot!" he snapped "Stop pouting! Fine, I have to agree it's a tempting idea. Now go away. I need to return..."

Merlin cut over him, "I know, I know, _alone_! I'm going."

The path forked and Merlin rode away taking the lane which would get him back to Camelot about an hour after Arthur.

Arthur spent the rest of the ride contemplating the unexpected turn his relationship with Merlin had taken. Gods. He loves me, he thought. I love him! And the sex. The whole situation was just beyond comprehension. Also kind of unexpected. He knew he had been fantasising about the brunette for some time but fantasising was one thing, actualising was another. He certainly had not even considered anything happening with Gwaine. Oh Gods it had been good. He groaned as he felt himself begin to stiffen at the reminiscence. He shifted in the saddle whishing his erection away. His mind drifted back to Merlin. His dark hair, his piercing eyes, his lean muscles and smooth skin. His tight... Arthur, he warned himself. He would be riding through the lower town shortly and needed to get rid of _this_. He sighed in frustration and shifted his weight again. He turned his thoughts to his father, to returning to Camelot. His father would be glad that he had succeeded and happy to have the Trident. Another prize for Uther's collection.

By now he was riding through the narrow streets of the lower town. Indignant chickens scurried out from under the hooves of his chestnut stallion causing a curse of clucks to follow his progress. The squat homes of the town's folk were well maintained and all around him they went about their busy lives, pausing to greet and bow to him as he rode by. He stopped to talk to several, enquiring about their health and that of their families.

They had made better time than he had anticipated and it was still light. He nodded to the guards on the main gate of the castle as he rode through into the court yard, his horse's hooves clattering on the cobbles. A groom rushed forward taking the reins of his horse as Arthur dismounted. He unbuckled the Trident, in its covering of un-dyed wool, from the saddle.

Walking rapidly he mounted the wide sweeping stone steps of the castle and continued on to the council chambers, greeting guards and Knights as he went.

The double doors of the chambers were opened for him and he strode into the large vaulted room. His father was seated at the head of the long wooden council table deep in conversation with several of his advisors. The late afternoon sun shone through the stained glass window behind his father casting multicoloured light over the King, the table and his attendants.

Looking up as Arthur entered Uther stood "Arthur!"

Arthur walked to the head of the table and went down on one knee before him.

"Father, my quest was successful. I have the Trident." He unwrapped the Trident and presented it to the King, then stood.

"Well done, Arthur! This is magnificent. Welcome home." He clapped his son on the shoulder and half turned to admire the artefact he held.

Satisfied he turned to Sir Leon, "Take this and lock it in the vaults."

"Yes Sire." Leon bowed and strode away.

"Dine with me Arthur. This council will be concluded soon and then I will eat."

"As you wish father." He took his seat at the table thinking that he should still be finished not long after Merlin returned.

The sun had almost set as Merlin rode sedately towards the stables. Whereas Arthur's horse was dealt with for him, Merlin was only afforded the same luxury if the situation was urgent or if he was lucky and Eban one of the younger stable lads was working. They got on well and Eban would often offer to help Merlin with his mare.

He was in luck. "Merlin!" called Eban, his voice, surprisingly deep for his age, carrying through the twilight. He stood in the lamp light falling through the stable door. Catching the gleam of light on red hair Merlin called back, "Eban. How are you?"

"Fine Merlin, thank you. Where have you been? Not seen you for a few days. The Prince is back from his quest. He succeeded. No surprise there though."

"I've been herb collecting for Gaius. So Prince Arth..." he didn't get to finish the sentence as he had ridden into the lamp light and offered Eban a look at his face which must have coloured to wonderful shades of purple, black and blue by now as Eban cut him off, "By the Gods Merlin! Do the herbs fight back these days?"

"What? Oh! Right. No. Err... Horse got spooked, bolted; I got a branch in the face." He knew his was blushing behind the bruises.

"Right." Eban said slowly looking dubiously at Merlin's sedate, dependable mare. But being Eban and kind of heart he left it at that. "I'll deal with her. You go on in."

"If you're sure you don't mind Eban, that would be great. Thank you."

He left the red head untacking the mare and talking to her gently in the comforting smells and warmth of the stables.

When he reached Gaius' chambers the Physician was just setting down his dinner bowl on the work bench-come-table. "Gaius!"

"Mer..." Looking up he took in the appearance of his young charge. "Oh, Merlin, what happened this time?"

"Bandits!" exclaimed Merlin, grinning, and then wincing as the grin hurt his nose.

Gaius served him a bowl of stew and bread, "Here, eat this. Then I'll look at your nose and you can tell me all about your adventure."

Gaius and Merlin were pondering the implications of the Fisher Kings Words. Merlin was full and had changed his clothes. After Gaius had checked the set of his nose he had taken the tincture Gaius gave his, which tasted like soap, but which was already reducing the pain and swelling.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Called Gaius.

A Page in the Royal livery entered. Merlin stifled a laugh at the ridiculous hat.

"His Highness, Prince Arthur, requires his manservant's attendance in his chambers immediately." He stated, before bowing and leaving them.

"Right. I better go and see what Arthur _requires_ now." He said rolling his eyes and hoping Gaius hadn't noticed that his pulse beat faster at his throat or that a blush was growing along his high cheekbones.

"Off you go then." The Physician said, already moving towards some scrolls he had on the bench.

Merlin nearly fell over the stool in his haste to reach his Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was pacing before the large fire place in his chambers. The fire was burning brightly, radiating warmth into the perpetually cool room. He was feeling nervous. Damn Merlin! He wasn't used to experiencing nerves about anything, especially not when that thing was being in the presence of his manservant. He huffed and resumed his pacing.

He'd had the bath brought up, filled with hot water and the aromatic oil Gaius mixed for him to relax his muscles. It was a large wooden tub banded with metal struts externally and lined with sheets to keep the inside smooth against the skin.

He was taking a sip of rich red wine when a hesitant knock came at the door.

"Come!" he called.

Merlin slipped into the room looking shy and bruised and devastatingly handsome.

He swallowed another mouthful of wine as Merlin smiling said "You required my attendance Arthur?" as he walked towards him.

Arthur put his goblet down on the table and quickly closed the remaining space between them.

Merlin found himself engulfed in the strong warm embrace of Arthur. He smelt of leather, horse and the warm slight spiciness that was all his own. Arthur breathed his name into his ear "Merlin." The need Merlin heard in his voice sent a thrill of desire down his spine straight to his groin. "Arthur." He replied.

Arthur was planting kisses along his neck; Merlin ran his hands up Arthur's neck feeling the soft down of his hairline beneath his palm. Moving his head back slightly he searched for Arthur's lips, catching them with his own.

Their kiss was gentle at first, Arthur holding back worried he may hurt Merlin's already damaged face. Merlin sensing this ran his tongue over Arthur's lips asking entrance; once granted he explored the confines of the warm, moist space, enjoying the slight spice of wine that lingered there.

Arthur returned the kiss with deepening passion once he realised he wasn't causing undue pain. Their tongues entwined, their passion mounting, their kiss becoming more desperate.

Arthur's arms still held him, pressing him tightly against his firm body.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped between kisses, "The door. We need to lock the door."

Still kissing him, Arthur pressed him up against the hard oak panels of the door, keeping him pinned by hips and lips as he turned the iron key in the lock.

Merlin was aware of the cool hard wood of the door behind him and the warmth that was Arthur in front of him; especially the press of his hardness against his own arousal. Merlin moaned as the kiss became deeper, rougher, more demanding. He lifted one leg, hitching it over Arthur's hip, using his calf to pull Arthur's pelvis closer to his own.

Their breath was coming in short, ragged gasps now, punctuated by smothered groans. Arthur pulled back, panting, "We should get in the bath before it gets cold." He looked his lover in the eyes, the pupil of which was dilated with desire, so wide it was as if his eyes were black rather than their usual blue.

Arthur stepped a pace back, a mischievous look in his eyes, "Disrobe me Merlin." he said authoritatively.

Merlin smiled crookedly, joining the game, "Yes My Lord." he breathed, smirking when his words made Arthur shiver slightly.

Merlin worked his way systematically down Arthur, removing each garment slowly, teasingly, taking time to fold each one and place it on the table, and leaving a trail of kisses over the skin he uncovered.

He removed Arthur's britches last, slowly unlacing the front, on his knees, never taking his eyes from Arthur's. Once he was stood naked before him, Merlin continued his tantalising slow trail of kisses, now along Arthur's inner thigh. Arthur growled, closing his eyes. He felt Merlin's long fingers wrap around the base of his sex, and his tongue flick over the head, supping the exuded fluid.

"Ahhh, Mer...Merlin." he gasped.

Merlin gave a little chuckle before engulfing his cock with his mouth. Slipping him deep into his throat. Arthur leant his head back and let out a low moan as the dark haired man's mouth pulled back along his shaft, sucking, causing a delicious vacuum. Reaching the tip again he flicked his tongue over the slit there. Moving his hand at the same time he traced his tongue firmly along the underside and back up, again enveloping him with his mouth.

Arthur wrapped his fingers into Merlin's dusky hair, while he moved on him.

Merlin stopped suddenly, causing Arthur to whimper at the loss, clutching at his hair. Merlin said with a wicked look in his eyes. "Your bath Sire will get cold if you don't get in soon." Merlin had disengaged himself as he said this and stood up, moving towards the bath.

Arthur lunged at him. Merlin squealed unbecomingly and dodged but not quickly enough. Arthur was on him, roughly stripping him of his clothes as Merlin laughed and wiggled to escape his grip. Once naked Arthur lifted him so his legs were around his waist and sat him on the edge of the tub kissing him deeply. Merlin reached between them and took Arthur's cock in his hand, stroking in slow, long movements. Arthur shuddered and started moaning, his lips to Merlin's neck.

"Bath." Growled Arthur, and unceremoniously dumped Merlin into the hot, fragrant, oily water. He came up spluttering as Arthur stepped in. "Arthur!" he said indignantly. The Prince gave a throaty laugh, "This was your idea Merlin." He replied beaming.

"Yes it was." He said as he watched Arthur's muscled body slip into the water.

"Mmmmm..." Merlin laid back luxuriating in the depth and warmth of the water. It was the first time he had taken a bath in anything larger than a basin and that was mainly there to catch the falling water.

"This is wonderful. I could get used to this Arthur."

"You can. Well not _too_ used to it. I'll still require you to do the minimal amount of work you normally do." Arthur stretched his arms above his head, clicking his back.

"Minimal!" huffed Merlin indignantly.

"Definitely." Arthur laughed, "You're the worst servant I've ever had."

"Pratt!" Merlin said with a splash and a smile.

"Idiot" Arthur said gently, flicking water at him with his foot.

"Clodpoll." Breathed Merlin, moving through the water towards him.

"Fool."

"Dung for brains." Merlin had reached the blond Prince now and knelt between his legs. One long fingered hand gently teasing along Arthur's cock and balls, the other slowly stroking and kneading up Arthur's torso to his chest. Arthur moaned softly and leaned his head back against the rim of the tub. "Mmmm...Dolt."

"Bore" whispered Merlin into his ear before nibbling the lobe and placing gossamer light kisses along his tilted jaw.

"Halfwit..." Arthur was cut off as Merlin's lips met his in a lingering sensuous kiss.

Arthur placed his strong hands on Merlin's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the jutting angle of the bone; savouring the kiss. As it became more heated Merlin removed his hand from Arthur's sex in favour of pressing his own body flush with his masters. Both had a hand now in the others hair. Merlin's other hand was on Arthur's lower back gripping and releasing repeatedly. Arthur's other hand caressed Merlin's buttock. Their arousals were pressed together causing a delicious friction as they moved.

Arthur moved his hand allowing two fingers to reach the slighter man's rear, massaging in small circular motions, before adding a gentle pressure. Merlin hummed with pleasure into their kiss and Arthur chuckled in his throat at the wantonness of the man, and then slipped a finger inside.

Merlin whimpered at the sensation, as the finger slick with water and oil from the bath moved slowly inside him, searching, finding his prostate.

"Aahhha!" stars exploded in front of his eyes.

Right, he thought, once he could think again, two can play at this game. He knelt up so Arthur had to follow to not loose contact with his lips and to prevent his finger from slipping out of Merlin's arse.

Smiling into the kissing due to getting his own way, Merlin slid his hand round to Arthur's entrance and pressing his finger on the sensitive flesh there, massaged as Arthur had earlier, and then slipped inside.

Arthur growled "Merlin." Rocking his hips on to Merlin's finger.

They continued moving, faster, stretching, adding another finger then another until they were pressed against each other, foreheads resting on the others shoulder, then kissing, nipping and nuzzling each other's necks, as the bath sloshed around them creating puddles on the flagstones.

Arthur withdrew his fingers, ignoring the brunette's protests, and lifted him bodily, turning him to gain entrance to his rear.

"Now, oh Arthur, now please."

Holding his arousal firmly he lined himself up with Merlin's hole and with gentle but insistent pressure moved into him.

"Arrhh...Arthur, yes!" cried Merlin.

With his cock buried up to the hilt in Merlin, Arthur lent over him and bit him on the shoulder.

"Oww!" squeaked Merlin.

"Not so loud; the Guards will come to see what's going on." Said Arthur.

"Doors...locked..." he panted

"But. They. Can. Get. The. Spare. Key. If. They. Think. It. Necessary." He punctuated every word with a hard thrust.

"A...A...A...Arthur how am I...supposed to stay...quiet...when...you do that?" he gasped.

"I'll stop then shall I?" Growled Arthur.

"Don't you dare" Merlin rocked his hips back, gripping his muscles around Arthur's cock. Arthur groaned.

A sly smile crept on to Merlin's face as a thought occurred to him. "If it's so...mmm...oh Arthur..." Arthur's hardness found his prostate again causing him to lose his train of thought, he shook his head, trying to clear it. "If it's so easy to stay quiet. Ahhh! I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine I will then!"

Merlin felt Arthur pull out of him and allowed himself a self congratulatory smile. Arthur was so predictably competitive.

Merlin turned to find Arthur with his back to him, leaning on the edge of the tub. He took his time to smooth his hands down Arthur's muscled back, admiring him, pressing his erection against his rear, trailing kisses down his spine.

With the head of his cock pressed against Arthur's entrance, he placed his hands on his hips and thrust into him gently; biting his own lip; past the firm rings of muscle and slowly, smoothly on into the space beyond. Arthur bit back an oath.

The pleasure of being inside the Prince was so intense that he felt he may lose it; to be inside Arthur, his Prince,_ his_ Arthur. He held himself still for a moment, savouring the experience. He allowed himself to fall forward so one hand gripped Arthur's shoulder and his forehead rested between his shoulder blades. He moaned; licking and biting the skin there. Arthur shivered, trying to suppress a growl.

"See," chuckled Merlin, "not so easy is it, my Lord."

"Merlin." Growled the blond in a warning tone.

"Arthur." Merlin replied sarcastically as he thrust into him, catching his prostate.

Arthur bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out as pleasure swept through him. He grasped the fabric covered edge of the tub so hard his knuckles blanched, trying not to make a sound. The pleasurable pain was deliciously good. It was different from the experience with Gwaine. Then he had felt he had had to fight for control, for dominance. This felt balanced, a changing of giving and receiving pleasure rather than a contest. Well, there was the slight competition over the noise but that was part of the fun.

The feeling of the slighter man inside him, holding onto him, thrusting into him, was wonderful. The feel of his cool hands on his hips; of Merlin's lips brushing along his spine, his shoulder blades. He rocked his hips back in time with Merlin's thrusts, biting his lip to keep quiet.

Merlin was thrusting faster and harder now, hitting his prostate every time. Softly moaning his name. Arthur was seeing stars, his breath coming in pants and gasps; his thighs were trembling.

Merlin felt slightly delirious, it felt as though Arthur was all around him. The firmness of Arthur's buttocks; the muscles and scars of Arthur's back; the taper of Arthur's waist; the sweat glistening on Arthur's sculpted shoulders; and oh, the contracting of Arthur's muscles around his cock. Arthur's hair darkened from its usual late corn blond by sweat and water was deliciously dishevelled; Arthur trembling with suppressed vocalisations. Bliss.

He moved his hand round to grasp Arthur's arousal, sliding his firm grip along his length with sure strokes in time with his thrusts. He was rewarded by a shiver and a soft groan of his name, "Merlin."

"Ahh...Arthur." Merlin said loudly. "Oh, yes. Yes!"

"M...Merlin...you're still being ...ohhh...loud!" The last word was shouted as Merlin had thrust particularly veraciously, making his vision fade and heat flood his body.

"Shhhhh! Arthur!" laughed Merlin.

"Damn it Merlin!" He bellowed, standing up causing them to disengage.

"Arthur! What? I was enjoying that!"

"Come here!" Arthur grabbed the lighter man and with very little effort swung him over his shoulder.

"Arthur!" he squealed.

"I'm bored of being quiet." He said, stepping out of the bath with a slight grunt of effort. He walked over to the large four poster bed and roughly threw the dark haired man down on it.

"Arthur, what are you going to do?" Merlin looked up at his prince; at his gloriously sculpted body, his ample sex, his lust darkened eyes.

Arthur flashed a lightening bright smile at him and moved round the bed untying the thick heavy drapes, the material swung round enclosing the bed, leaving Merlin in the dark warm bed space. Merlin realised that the thickness of the drapes would probably conceal the noise of their love making and smiled to himself.

Arthur pushed through the space where the drapes met holding a lit taper. Kneeling at the head of the bed he lit the candles in the alcove in the wall above the headboard.

He turned to his dark haired lover in the cave of his making and smiled, beckoning him. The candle light played over him from behind, accentuating the contours of his body but leaving much of him in shadow.

Merlin did as he was bid, moving towards the blond on his hands and knees, slowly, keeping eye contact. When he reached him, he started planting kisses along his legs, slowly ascending.

Arthur growled deep in his chest and pulled the slender man up with a gentle grip on his chin.

"You are glorious." He said when Merlin was at eye level, then crushed his lips to Merlin's causing their teeth to click together, pushing his tongue past the teeth and plundering his mouth.

Merlin moaned into Arthur's mouth, his hands grasping his back, nails grazing skin.

Their bodies were pressed flush; their erections pressed against each other, there kiss becoming more fevered. Both were panting and groaning.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's thighs and half lifted, half threw him on to his back, pinning his arms above his head. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist pulling him down on to him. Arthur dipped his head bringing his lips down to the man's beneath him, before moving downwards, kissing and nibbling along Merlin's pale neck, the curve of his clavicle. The warlock writhed underneath him,

"Oh, Arthur, Arthur; mmmmm...ahhh!" he felt Arthur's lips curve into a smile against his chest, before sparks shot through his body as Arthur's mouth enclosed his nipple in wet warmth. He bucked his hips up and arched his back.

"Please Arthur." He cried.

The Prince chuckled deep and lusty against his skin. He broke off, leaving Merlin's nipples and headed down his abdomen following the trail of dark hair on the light skin, licking, enjoying the writing and moaning of the man beneath him.

It became too much, he needed to be inside him, now. Bringing his head sharply back to Merlin's mouth, he ground his hips into the brunettes, causing a glorious friction as their cocks rubbed together. "Ahhhh! Merlin!" he growled loudly. Now he needn't control the level of his voice he let loose with the full deep bassiness of tone at his command.

Merlin's legs were still wrapped tightly round Arthur's waist. Arthur reached between them and taking himself in hand, lined himself up with Merlin's entrance and slipped inside with minimal resistance as Merlin was already relaxed from the bath; besides which he was so aroused he didn't mind the initial pain from hasty penetration due to the pleasure it heralded.

"A...Arthur! Arthur!"

Arthur gave a wordless cry and buried himself up to the hilt in Merlin.

"Gods Merlin!"

"Faster, please, oh...oh Arthur, please, more!"

Arthur slipped one large strong hand behind Merlin's slender shoulder and drew him closer for a desperate kiss, nipping his lip, growling deep in his throat. He thrust again and again into his lover revelling in his tightness and warmth, glorifying in his slim frame pressing against him; his enthusiasm and responsiveness.

Their sweat mingled as their chests pressed together, the dark hair of Merlin's chest pleasantly coarse against Arthur's smoother muscles.

Merlin clawed at Arthur's back, raising welts on the skin, grabbing his buttocks trying to pull him deeper into him.

"Mer...Merlin; oh Gods, so...so good." Merlin gripped his muscles round Arthur's shaft each time he started pulling out of him. Arthur in response hit his prostate time and time again, sending sparks of joy up his spine to explode in his brain.

"My Gods, Arthur faster, harder, oh please. Yes, yes!"

"Louder Merlin"

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur laughed loudly and with little control.

"Turn over Merlin." He helped him turn, so the repositioning could be achieved without him slipping out.

"Up against the headboard."

"Sire." Kneeling up Merlin gripped the headboard; he could feel sweat trickling down his back and Arthur pulsing slightly inside him. Arthur gripped his hips and started thrusting slowing into him, teasingly.

"Mmmm...Merlin, you feel so good."

The dark haired man looks glorious outlined by the flickering flames of the candles.

Merlin ground his hips back onto Arthur's cock needily.

"More Arthur, now, more, please. I need you!"

"Is that the best you can do Merlin? Louder!"

"I NEED YOU ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

"Hahahhaha! Merlin, oh yes."

The Prince moved one hand round, his right with which he normally wielded his sword, and took Merlin's cock in his firm grip.

"Oh...Ahhh...My Lord!" Panted Merlin as Arthur moved his hand in long sure strokes in time to his thrusts. Merlin was beginning to feel delirious with ecstasy. He could feel he was nearing completion. In the little island of solitude that Arthur had created for them time had lost its meaning. He could feel his orgasm building in his groin and his magic coiling in his chest, but he didn't care anymore, all that mattered was here and now with Arthur.

"Faster, Arthur!" Merlin nearly screamed.

Arthur thrust harder and faster, uttering incomprehensible cries.

"Arthur...garhha...so close, I'm..."

Arthur's thrusts became increasingly erratic, until he came buried deep inside Merlin, flooding him with wet warmth, crying his name over and over, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!"

The sensation of Arthur's orgasm pulsing in him tipped Merlin over into his own release; he came spectacularly, spilling his seed over Arthur's hand and the bedspread. "Arthur!" He cried, and then more softly, "Arthur." He felt his magic subside, unused, back to where it slept in his centre.

Collapsing on to the bed in a spasming, twitching, tangled heap they each found the others mouth and kissed tenderly, hands kneading and stroking over sweat slicked bodies; until their orgasms had fully subsided. Merlin lay with his head on the chest of his blond Prince, whose strong arms held him; comforting, loving and protecting. Merlin's long fingers traced runes of blessing absent-mindedly in the sweat on Arthur's abdomen.

That is where we will leave our destined pair, the two halves of the same coin. It will never be smooth or easy for the once and future King and the greatest sorcerer of the ages, but for now they lay spent and contented in an island of their own making, in peace, quiet, warmth and companionship.

**The end - well kind of. On reflection and after confiring with a friend I'm writing an alternative Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur threesome. Then it will be done.**

**Just to clear up (not that its important) Merlin doesn't top Gwaine, he does what Gwaine wants by taking him - Gwaine comes out on top in all (in my head) by dint of experience.**

**Thanks for the reviews :-)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, well, I thought this would be a short re-working of the 3some scene to make it more in character - which it is - but it hasn't turned out short, and I've been snowed under with other work, so I thought I would post what I had.**

* * *

They made camp that night above the gorge of Ashfathid. The forest crowded in on their left as they faced west, so the steep sided gorge with its swiftly flowing river fell away to their right.

Merlin made camp and hobbled the horses' while the other two went to hunt. He had the fire going brightly (magic) in no time and set about collecting edible greens, aromatic ransoms and other herbs. When Arthur and Gwaine returned with pigeon and rabbit he had a hide container full of water boiling over the fire with the vegetables in. Between them they plucked, skinned and cut the meat, and added it to the pot.

Once they had eaten they sat close to the fire relaxing, digesting and talking. Merlin with his back to Arthur's chest gently kneading his thigh while Arthur stroked the side of his face as they listened to Gwaine regale them with tales of his travels.

"...and her husband joined in too!" Gwaine crowed; as the other two fell into fits of giggles.

Gwaine sat down next to Merlin, with his back to the fallen tree they had built their fire next to, still laughing to himself. He sat with his left leg straight out and the other bent with his arm resting on it. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the couple next to him. He patted Merlin's knee affectionately and smiled at him. Merlin stood to place more wood on the fire, that done he sat down between the two men.

"How did you track down this reprobate Merlin?" Arthur asked, still laughing.

"It wasn't easy. I searched through thirteen village taverns! It took me the best part of a day."

"Ha! And he saved me from a bar fight at that." Said Gwaine.

"Saved is a bit strong. I legged it with you." Laughed Merlin.

"How was your journey before you caught up with me? I felt absolutely dreadful; drained and feverish." Arthur asked, grimacing at the memory.

Merlin blushed and glanced at Gwaine. "Oh, it was fine, fine. Nothing happened." He stammered.

"Oh. We had a grand journey Arthur." Gwaine said simultaneously, grinning hugely.

"What was that?" demanded Arthur, looking from his blushing dark haired servant to the grinning Hibernian.

"What was what Arthur?" Merlin said not meeting his eyes.

"What happened on your journey through the Perilous Lands Merlin?" Arthur's tone was dripping with menace.

"I...We...Well..." he stammered.

"Stop being a Pratt Merlin and answer me! Half the time I can't get you to shut up and now this! What happened?" The last two words underscored by Arthur's fast waning patience.

"Arthur..."

"I broke your servant in for you Arthur." Gwaine cut in, smiling.

"Gwaine..." Groaned Merlin. He placed his head in his hands and shook it from side to side.

"You. Did. What." It was said quietly and with obvious threat. Then he bellowed, "Merlin!"

"Arthur, come on. I had no idea anything would ever happen between you and I. I didn't even think you liked men in that way. Gwaine, well it just happened." He shrugged, looking at Arthur.

Suddenly Arthur was on his feet and dragging Gwaine up by his waistcoat.

"Arthur!" Cried Merlin.

"Whoa Arthur." Said the Hibernian, "There's no need for jealousy. His heart is yours." He had placed his hands gently on Arthur's chest and could feel his heart hammering beneath them.

They stood like that for a long moment. Arthur's face looked like it had been set in stone. His jaw tense and his lips pressed in to a hard line.

Merlin reached out and placed a tentative hand on Arthur's forearm. "Does it really make any difference? I know you have had women from the Rising Sun. It doesn't detract from what we shared last night or what I feel for you."

Arthur's anger suddenly flared up. He pushed Gwaine away from him and rounded on Merlin. "You behaved like a whore." He bellowed into Merlin's face. "Him one night, me the next! Am I to find you in the brothels of Camelot when we return?"

Merlin's anger rose up to meet Arthur's. "How dare you!" He was flushed and trembling with anger and hurt. "I had no experience at all until that night with Gwaine. If you had shown your care sooner, as opposed to treating me as disposable, then maybe you would have got to me first! That's all that matters to you, isn't it? Someone else has touched something of yours! You behave like a child. You...You...Pratt!"

He turned and fled into the woods before the tears in his eyes could spill over.

"Merlin! Merlin! Get back here!" shouted Arthur, then when the man didn't turn, "Fine! Be an arse!" he fumed, turning away from the forest.

"Aaaarrrrhhhh!" he roared in frustration, grabbing a log from the pile near the fire and throwing it across the clearing. He stood panting staring at the floor before turning and sitting down on the fallen tree. He put his face in his hands and moaned, "Urgh! I've been a fool haven't I?"

Gwiane sighed loudly and sat beside him. "Arthur. My life has been very different to yours. Moving so continuously, is fun and varied but it can get lonely at times. I take company when I can and have had many lovers. Each experience can be special in its own right and sex can mean a lot or very little."

He looked at the man hunched over next to him. "Merlin is special, Arthur. I am very happy to know him and feel blessed to have his friendship. However I am very clear where his heart lays. Don't push him away from you just for the sake of your pride. Your life will be poorer for the loss of him. I hope one day to find someone with whom I can share the same kind of bond you two do." He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Gwaine; I'm new to all this! These feelings...Ugkk!" Arthur straightened up and looked at the bearded man, his eyes pleading.

"Go after him. If not for any other reason than he is wandering around in the forest at night and he has a tendency to attract trouble."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Damn! He could be up to his chest in quick sand by now knowing him!" He stood up abruptly and stalked towards the woods.

* * *

Gwaine slid down to sit on the floor so his upper back was against the fallen tree. He put his arms behind his head and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankle. He sat for some time staring at the fire and listening to the sounds of the night. A sly smile crept on to his lips, which developed into a chuckle. He stood up still smiling, adjusting the fit of his sword belt before sauntering off in the direction the two men had taken.

* * *

Bloody Arthur, bloody Pratt! Merlin fumed internally. How dare he! How _dare_ he! To accuse me of that. Of selling myself! He had no idea where he was now. In his anger and hurt he had run blindly through the forest until he had run out of steam.

He reached a slight clearing saturated with moonlight. In the centre was an old, gnarled oak tree. He plopped himself down at the foot of it, with its comforting bulk behind his back. He took a shuddering breath, which hitched at the end. Hot tears of hurt slipped down his cheeks; he wiped them away angrily with the back of his hand. Arthur had once told him, "_No man is worth your tears_" well now he had proven that was true of himself.

"Damn you Arthur Pendragon." He muttered.

"I'd rather you didn't damn me Merlin." Arthur's voice said gently from across the clearing.

Merlin's head snapped up. The blond was leaning against a birch tree his face in shadow.

Merlin glared at him. "What do you want Arthur? You made it clear what you think of me."

"Just shut up for a minute Merlin and let me talk."

"What else can you possibly have to say?"

"Merlin, shut up. Please." The Prince had come to stand in front of him now.

The brunette huffed, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"You were right Merlin. What I said... What I called you; it was deeply unfair, and I know it was untrue. I was blindsided by you and Gwaine having been together. But it doesn't matter. You _are_ mine."

Merlin looked up at him and sighed wearily, "Arthur, you can be so rude and boorish..." He sighed again and shook his head. "I can't change what happened any more than you can. I'm not going to feel guilty about it." He stood up looking at him defiantly.

Arthur stepped closer, running his hand through his blond hair causing it to stick up in different directions. He looked at his boots, at the sky, then away across the clearing. "Oh Sod it!" he exclaimed. Stepping forward quickly he grabbed Merlin's wrists and pushed him roughly against the oak.

"Ow! Arthur. Get off..." He was cut off as Arthur's lips crushed down on his. He struggled weakly, the kiss wearing away at his anger and resolve.

Arthur's hips ground against him, his body pressing Merlin's against the rough textured bark of the oak left him in no doubt about his intentions. He weakly tried to pull his hands free and to turn his face to the side, however all this achieved was for Arthur to pull both his arms above his head and hold his wrists in one large hand. The other he used to grip Merlin's jaw. He kissed him roughly again, almost violently. Despite himself Merlin moaned. Arthur's hand left his face and travelled down his torso, coming to rest against his rapidly hardening sex. Merlin gave a primal groan, thrusting his groin into the touch. His resolve eroded completely to be replace by pure animal desire, he returned Arthur's kiss. Not caring for now about the words they had spoken. Just wanting more of the man pressed against him and the pleasure he could give.

He grasped handfuls of Arthur's brown leather coat, pulling him to him, trying to get him closer than his own skin, to get more of him.

The bright moonlight filtered through the branches and leaves of the ancient oak as bright as daylight, casting a pattern of light and shadow, of gently dancing leaves. Where it touched Arthur's hair it turned it from gold to silver, and touching Merlin's skin, burnished it so it glowed a silvered blue.

Keeping closely entangled, kissing deeply they descended to the soft earth beneath the tree, until they were both kneeling. Merlin's hand wrapped in the thick brush of Arthurs hair; almost painfully. "Ahh, Merlin." Arthur's hands clasped his lover's shoulders, ran down his sides, grasped his buttocks.

Merlin's world had diminished to one point; Arthur. His touch, his lips, his body, his breath, his smell, his taste; his sex pressed against Merlin's thigh. Merlin's head swam from the assault on his senses; everywhere Arthur made contact with him, his skin sparked with life. His pulse raced and heat spread through his veins, causing his breath to come in quick gasps.

He grasped at handfuls of Arthurs tunic, the red fabric, richer than his own, felt soft between his fingers. Pulling at it he found the tanned skin beneath and ran his fingers over the smooth skin and hard muscles. His fingers played over the fibrous areas of scar tissue, making Arthur's skin twitch, and muscles tense under his touch. "Merlin" He breathed against the warlock's mouth.

Sound appeared to have faded from the glade, the light of the moon was intensely bright, the air seemed still, and pleasantly warm. Time seemed dilated, as if it had slowed. Merlin opened his eyes a fraction and looked around languorously over Arthur's shoulder; he could feel, even through his addled senses, magic in the air. He lifted one hand experimentally; moving it slowly before his face; it left a fading trail in the air; he frowned, becoming slightly distracted from the kiss and the press of the man holding him. He didn't feel threatened by the magic surrounding them and he noted that his innate magical defences hadn't activated. It was more like they were being held by the spirits, the magic, of the place.

His attention was pulled sharply back to Arthur as he had slid one sword callused hand between them and into Merlin's britches, grasping his cock and balls and caressing them, causing Merlin to gasp and arch his back rocking his groin into Arthur's touch; the touch that was sending hot shivers of pleasure through his body. "A... A...Arthur!" Merlin moaned, trying to keep his head clear for a moment, just long enough to tell Arthur about the change in the glen. His struggle was pointless and he gave himself over again to the passion of the moment.

Arthur's head felt fevered. All he could think of was Merlin. _His Merlin_. He wanted to consume him, take him into himself, engulf him. To touch every inch of him. Run his lips and tongue over every surface of Merlin's body. To taste and savour the slighter man. _This_ was how he was used to expressing his feelings. Through action, be that wielding a sword on the training field or in battle; patrolling or creating strategy for defence or rescue. The feeling of needing to possess every part of his servant fired his desire spurring him to further action. Arthur's desire burnt so strongly in him it was almost painful. His thinking was clouded, time seemed disjointed, all he could think of was Merlin.

He roughly fisted a handful of Merlin's hair, pulling his head back, his actions almost violent, exposing the creamy skin of his neck, the great vessel pulsing rapidly there; making Arthur's breath catch in his throat. He used his other arm to sweep Merlin's legs out from under him rapidly so he landed on his hip.

"Oomph! Arthur!" Merlin complained half heartedly at the rough landing. Arthur ignored him, as if he had not even heard him, he just growled, "Mine. " and bent his head to the exposed flesh of the raven haired man's neck, ravished the skin there. Sucking hard. Leaving marks that would take a week to fade. Sinking his teeth into the tender, sensitive flesh, biting into the body of the muscle. Ripping whimpers and moans from Merlin's lips. Causing pleasure and pain to course through his body in equal measure. Sending waves and teamers of desire through his lean body.

Arthur's body was on top of him, pinning him to the soft earth of the clearing with his hips, which he ground into Merlin's own mercilessly, moaning "Merlin" and "Mine" over and over.

The blond returned his lips to the full bow of Merlin's mouth forcing his tongue past the teeth and plundering the warm moist space beyond. Merlin parted his legs to accommodate Arthur's muscular thigh, his own slipping between his masters. They thrust against each other; their arousals so hard as to be almost painful, the flesh tender; the friction created by the pressure of the others thigh causing delicious sensation to well in them, that left them panting and crying out; moaning as lust pulsed through their bodies. Arthur became aware of Merlin's long fingered hands tugging impatiently at his tunic, bundling the fabric up, trying to remove it.

Nakedness suddenly seemed very important to the Prince; the need becoming imperative.

Rising up so his body weight was supported by his hands, leaving his hips in contact with Merlin's, he looked down on the man. His face was flushed, lips full, bruised and slightly parted, his dark hair dishevelled, his beautiful blue eyes looked up at Arthur through slightly parted lids. "Arthur... please, don't stop, I want... more."

Arthur rose to kneeling, and removed his own top, revealing the firm muscles and scars of his strong torso; he heard Merlin gasp at the sight and smiled smugly. Reaching back he removed his boots and socks, then unlaced his britches, shuddering as his sex came free; as the sensitive skin rubbed across the fabric. He moved his hand along his erection in a long sensuous movement, moaning as he did so. He rubbed his thumb over the head with a twisting motion. He arched his body, tilting his head back, eyes closed in a moment of pure indulgence; moaning deep in his throat.

The Pendragon let out a gasp as he felt Merlin's mouth close over the sensitive tip of his manhood, sending sparks through him, igniting in his balls and coiling in his groin. "Urgh... Mer...Merlin." The man's touch had brought him back to himself, reminding him a little of where he was and what he was doing.

He wrapped his fingers into the thickness of Merlin's dark hair, noticing peripherally that his servant was now naked, "Oh! Merlin. That's..." his eye lids fluttered, "So, so good." Cried Arthur as he thrust into Merlin's warm, wet, accommodating mouth; Merlin's tongue, normally so quick with words, with a retort or a tease and occasionally wisdom, was now tantalizing, lapping over the head at the salty stickiness there; was running firmly down the large vein; was... "Ah...gahh! What are you..?" Whose mouth had enveloped his cullions, sucking gently, while his talented hand stroked along Arthur's sex; "Oh Gods, Merlin!" Arthur felt his whole body trembling, like a hound held on a lead before the hunt.

The feeling of the man's mouth on the delicate flesh was overwhelmingly good. Shivers of pleasure wove through him. Sparks flew along his nerves, his other senses felt dull in comparison to his sense of touch; his skin was alive, sending flames through his body. He felt sweat roll down his spine.

Merlin moved his mouth back to Arthur's cock, enveloping it again, saliva washing down it, mixed with Arthur's own fluids, collecting in the curled hair at the base, a shade darker than the blond of that on his head. His movements became faster, his mouth licking and sucking, tongue lapping, firm and wonton. Merlin felt as aroused as Arthur clearly was, he moaned and panted around the sex in his mouth, trying to take more and more of it into his throat with every swallow and suck. He reached back with one hand again cupping and stroking Arthur's balls, then further back, and inserted one saliva slick finger in to his arse. Smiling round the fullness in his mouth at the strangled cry above his head. "Aharrah!" Arthur's thighs trembled, as he thrust forward into Merlin's mouth, his muscles clenching round Merlin's finger as he moved it slowly in his master, probing, aiming for_ that_ spot, that sweet, sweet spot that could make a man see stars. And succeeded. "Oh! Oh, Gods Merlin. Yes!" Cried the blond.

Arthur was suddenly overcome with the need to take Merlin, to feel his mouth replaced with the tightness of his arse. To dominate him; to feel him move underneath him, to thrust back into him, to feel Merlin's muscles contract around him. To fill him with his essence, and bring him to spill his own as he brought him to completion.

Arthur placed his hands on either side of Merlin's face; with its high cheek bones and strong brow; eyes that were closed in concentration and desire opened and looked up into his at his touch. "Come here, Merlin."

He knelt up; giving Arthur's head one last hard, slow suck as he came up, and knelt before his Prince. Arthur crushed his lips to the brunettes, running his tongue over the teeth and tongue within. They kissed desperately, deeply, before Arthur broke away panting to say, "Turn around Merlin."

Merlin eagerly obliged him. Turning, and wriggling backwards, so his back was flush with Arthur's chest, who's arms came around him, one across his chest, holding him against him the other round his waist, the hand slipping down, following the trial of dark hair down to the thatch of hair around the man's hardness, before sliding it firmly along the length of it. Enjoying the accompanying shiver and moan. Merlin's head rested against Arthur's shoulder, giving access to his neck, allowing the Prince to lick and kiss along the skin there.

The sorcerer could feel the blonds cock between his thighs and brought his legs closer together and rocked slightly, causing Arthur to moan and cry his name to the night.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been easy for Gwaine to track the two men through the forest. Merlin's passage, desperate as it was, had been less than stealthy, with no care given to concealing his path or direction.

The glade he found them in was beautiful, almost unearthly; magical. He gasped.

It was an open grassy space, encircled by trees of Beech and Yew, Oak and Hawthorne. Centrally a majestic oak stood proud, thick and gnarled with age. So thick that six Knights could have linked arms around it. Some of its twisting, meandering branches wove their way to touch the ground. The grass of the clearing was like a lake of silver, burnished by the moon, and rippling under a breeze which Gwaine couldn't feel.

He frowned, _why can't I feel the breeze? _he wondered. He could see the lovers under the oak, locked together, but their movements appeared languid as if they were moving in slow motion. "What the..?" Gwaine muttered to himself. He noticed that the air seemed thicker inside the circle of trees than in the rest of the forest. Tentatively he stretched out a hand, passing it through the invisible barrier, up to his elbow. He experienced a light tingling sensation prickle his skin, almost pleasant, slightly warm. His frown deepened as he moved his arm experimentally - it left a trail in the air behind itself; and the air seemed full of little sparks.

"Merlin, trust you to stumble into an _enchanted_ bloody glade" he murmured. Then he exclaimed "Ah well! In for a Florin, in for a Groat!" and shrugging, stared to remove his clothes.

Once naked, he stepped through into the clearing, stopping once inside, and exhaled (releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding) when nothing untoward had happened to him. He wiggled his toes in the grass experimentally, luxuriating in the feeling, as it was uncommonly soft and thick. He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back, and then set off towards Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

"Oh. Oh!" Merlin opened his mouth in a silent cry as he felt Arthur's member stretch the delicate flesh and muscle of his hole. Despite his fingers preceding his cock it still burned as he pushed, past the rings of muscle at the entrance, and on into the space beyond, catching and snagging as he moved in him.

The mixture of pain and pleasure sent sparks dancing though his body, coalescing in his abdomen; making him grit his teeth and pant. He could feel Arthur trying to control himself, for Merlin's sake, to prevent himself from thrusting too hard or too fast. Merlin gave a mewl of annoyance. He didn't want slow, or quiet, or gentle. He didn't want to wait. He wanted hard and fast and now. Part of him was still angry with Arthur and on some level he wanted the sex to reflect that.

He rocked his hips back, hard, impatiently, driving Arthur further into him and causing him to cry out, an incoherent growl that may have been Merlin's name, "Agmarrghha!" and then again, more controlled, "Merlin!" growled and gravelly and mildly annoyed.

"Shut up Arthur. Just shut up. Stop complaining and just take me!" Merlin smiled and drove his hips back again, enjoying the grunt of pleasure from the Prince. The sensation of the man filling him was divine, despite the lingering burn, as he dragged back out.

* * *

The crown Prince of Camelot (on his knees and buried to the root in his manservant) was quite a sight to behold.

The perfect musculature; so perfect in fact that he could be used for teaching an anatomy lesson. No death or dissection would be necessary to learn the muscles; Pectoralis major, biceps, triceps, trapezius, scalenes, intercostals, erector spinae; all perfectly defined. It was a class Gwaine would be happy to attend. Strong thighs, sculpted abdomen, the slight bulge of muscle where hip met torso, the trail of hair – more brown than blond – showing the way down to where his body joined with Merlin's. The blond hair on Arthur's head, tosseled and sweat streaked, eye's lidded, lips parted. Gwaine felt himself swallow, his throat suddenly dry.

Now he was inside the clearing, having crossed the invisible barrier, time seem to have almost reached a normal speed; he noted though, that as he moved across the glade he left a fading trail in the air, like degrading images of himself. He shrugged. Apart from the light tingle over his skin, which was nice in its way, the experience of being in the glade was good, joyful, even. He shrugged again. He was a fighter. Strength. No need to worry about what was going on. This was more Merlin's kind of puzzle to unravel – he was unsure why he felt that but it seemed to ring true to him (another thing not to worry over).

He was nearly at the Oak now, the two men had shown no sign they knew of his approach. His plan (as far as he had one) was to try to curb Arthur's jealousy by giving him the same experience he'd given Merlin.

Gwaine was now standing directly behind Arthur, watching his fine body move, muscles rippling and trembling as he thrust, moaning, again and again into the ivory skinned man on his knees before him.

Gwaine had brought his small skein of oil in with him. He unstoppered it and poured an ample amount into his cupped palm. Expertly he resealed it without spilling a drop of the precious oil and let the skein fall to the floor. He was hard already from the sight and sounds of the lovers. His sex stood proudly; he turned his cupped palm and allowed the oil to drip down on to the tip, sucking in a breath as the viscous fluid trickled over the sensitive skin. He placed the hollow of his palm over the glans and stroked over it before making a fist and sliding it along his length, coating himself with the oil, he moaned, and stroked a little harder, a little faster, his eyes never leaving the tantalising sight before him. Once satisfied he was well lubricated, he stooped and retrieved the skein, and tipped a little more oil into the palm of his right hand.

It was a shame; he thought idly, that he had left his oil in the saddle bag the night he'd spent with Merlin. He didn't like to cause unnecessary pain.

Whatever the magic of this place, its affect seemed to make Gwaine totally relaxed, he felt as if he had all the time in the world, nor a care in it. He hoped (without much real worry) that as Merlin and Arthur hadn't sensed his presence yet, then the affect was the same on them. Else his plan might back fire and he would find himself at the wrong end of Arthur's fists.

He knelt behind and to the side of Arthur. Leaning forward tentatively placed his hands on the beautiful torso and his lips to the blonds' neck.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt the other man stop, completely still, for a moment in surprise at the new contact. Gwaine whispered in to his ear, breath raising goose bumps, tickling lightly across his skin, "It's me Sire." Before nibbling on the lobe. Arthur shuddered and sighed, an almost resigned sigh, and resumed rolling his hips, slowly, on to Merlin.

Merlin had turned his head when Arthur had stopped moving, and moaned "Arthur, don't stop..." he didn't finish the sentence, as mouth agape he saw Gwaine and tried to make sense of what he saw. "Gwaine? What the..? mmm..." This last as he lost his train of thought to Arthur's distracting movements.

_What is going on and shouldn't I care?_ Arthur wondered idly to himself. _Gwaine is _here_ kissing and touching me and I don't seem to mind? _Gwaine who was sliding oiled hands over his sweat slicked skin. Taking his nipples between finger tips, squeezing and manipulating them.

"Gods, ahhhh, Gods, Gwaine" he moaned, he could feel the older man pressed against his body, his chest, with its thatch of dark, curled hair, flush to Arthur's back, so that his skin sparked with a thousand points of electricity. The hair tickled a little. Gwaine's sex pressed firmly against his right buttock and rocked in time with his actions. _Why am I not worried about this? _The words instantly evaporated from his mind as one of Gwaine's hands; large, rough hands, the one with a raised scar which ran over the bulky muscle at the base of his thumb; moved slowly, teasingly slowly, down from his chest, down over his hip, tantalising, fingers tracing over his buttock, making the large muscle twitch. All the while his lips kissed Arthur's neck, making him moan. The hairs of Gwaine's beard tickled, as to be almost uncomfortable; he felt, more than heard Gwaine's throaty chuckle. Arthur became aware of the man's hands on his buttocks, spreading them, felt one hand, flat, palm down rubbing between them, deliciously catching his balls, tantalising his entrance. He thrust harder into Merlin, whose muscles contracted beautifully around his cock. The blond dropped his head to his chest, growling deep in his throat. He felt slick fingers press against his hole and tried not to tense up against this new feeling. His head swam with conflicting emotions; the pleasure, the newness and strangeness, warring with his need to be in control, to be seen as a leader of men, impeachable, not to be seen so clearly, unmasked and unguarded, due to the throws of passion. Breathing out slowly through pursed lips, he focused on Merlin, allowing the stinging yet enjoyable passage of Gwaine's fingers into him, stretching, probing, preparing.

Gwaine was in his element, he almost laughed with joy at the situation. He, Gwaine, son of a Knight, turned rogue rambling man, was here engaging in coitus with His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Pendragon! He did, in the end, whoop when he heard Arthurs deep throated growl, and laughing returned his lips, his tongue, his teeth, to Arthur's neck, feeling him shiver. On the return of each thrust of his hips into Merlin, the blond wantonly forced himself further on to Gwaine's fingers.

"Arthur, Arthur!" Merlin was bucking back on to Arthur with passionate ferocity, crying out his name over and again. Arthur in turn was gasping incoherent words. Gwaine, deciding Arthur was as ready as it was possible to make a man, pressed his sex to Arthur's rear and pushed on and in to him slowly, gently, "Ahh, Gods, Sire, you're so tight." He moaned. Arthur stopped moving momentarily.

"Urrrgh! Ohhhh! Yes!" cried the Prince, before starting to move slowly, experimentally on to a grinning, exulting Gwaine and into a panting, trembling Merlin.

Locked together thus, they moved, gathering pace and momentum; finding a rhythm.

Arthur was assailed by sensation, filled and compressed, sweat and flesh, breath and emotion. He gave himself over to the experience; let go of himself, let himself forget Arthur the King in waiting, defender of the realm and became Arthur the man, Arthur the lover, and took joy in the moment.

His body was alive with glittering waves of pleasure, his skin flushed and so sensitive he was aware of every inch of it. He felt Gwaine hit a place deep inside of him, which caused an explosion of pleasure so intense that his legs nearly buckled and he increased his grip on Merlin's hips, steadying, grounding, knowing suddenly that he wouldn't, couldn't, last beyond a few more thrusts, he cried out, "I'm...Gods...I'm going to..." and thrusting erratically came deeply inside Merlin, who called his name; "Arthur!"

Gwaine growled as the waves of Arthurs orgasm lapped over his cock, but continued to thrust gently, languorously, one are around Arthur's chest, supporting him.

Merlin felt Arthur slip out of him. Turning he knelt before Arthur and gently, delicately kissed him mouth, holding the Princes' face between his palms. Feeling fair stubble, just growing in. Their kiss deepened, Merlin's tongue pushing past Arthur's teeth, tangling with his tongue.

The brunette allowed his hands to wander, exploring not only Arthur's skin but parts of Gwaine's too. His hardness pushed against Arthur's wet groin as they moved to the motion of Gwaine's thrusting, causing heady friction. They gasped and moaned, breathing ragged.

Merlin released Arthur's lips pulling the lower one between his teeth and the Prince's head feel forward onto his shoulder. Reaching forward the warlock placed one hand behind Gwaine's head, pulling his face towards his own.

"Gwaine" he breathed flicking his tongue over the other mans lips, before crushing their mouths together enjoying the returned passion and the different quality of this man's beard fringed lips compared to Arthur's; the warm moist taste of Gwaine's tongue as it plundered his mouth. Merlin ground into the others mouth, his hands tangling roughly in the Hibernian's mane of oak brown hair, forcing him closer, sandwiching Arthur between them. Gwaine's moan was muffled but conveyed without doubt his pleasure. Each thrust of Gwaine's hips pressed Arthur's sweat slicked chest against Merlin's. Merlin could feel Arthur's erect nipples rubbing against his own, sending thrills of pleasure down his spine making his cock twitch. He could feel the blond's sex start to harden again against his thigh.

Their breath was harsh and their voices primal; Arthur's face looked mildly dazed; eyes lidded, lips parted, Merlin gasped as his dripping sex was grasped by Arthur's callused hand, the strong fist moving over and over on him. "Oh, Arthur...Oh please...Gods!" Cried Merlin, bringing his lips back to the Princes in a crushing kiss; He could feel every tremble and twitch of Arthur's body as it reacted to Gwaine's continued movements, moving smoothly in and out of his stretch hole, catching now and again that sweet spot inside.

He was losing himself in his master's kiss, his master's touch when Gwaine said in a commanding tone, "Merlin. Come here."

The raven haired man looked up over Arthur's shoulder questioningly, raising one brow.

"Move behind me Merlin. I want you inside me."

Merlin glanced at Arthur's face to judge his reaction. Arthur met his eyes, his own two dark pits of arousal and conveyed wordlessly his consent, that this, here, now, could not be anything other than good. Merlin clasped the blonds face between his hands once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before rising fluidly to his feet, unabashed by either his nakedness or his arousal.

_He looks stunning, _thought Arthur, _and he doesn't even realise it._

Gwaine was thrusting very slowly now, prolonging the moment, and allowing his focus to stay with Merlin enough to instruct him in what he wanted.

"Beautiful."Gwaine sighed, "Now walk behind me. On the floor...mmmm... to my left you will find a skein of oil."

Merlin nodded, moving gracefully behind Gwaine; his lips felt swollen, his arse slack and his sex so hard he could have cracked an egg on it. Yet he felt happy, alive. _Yes this has, without doubt, turned into a good night._

He squatted down to retrieve the skein, he noted that the magic of the glen had become less palpable, yet still perceptible, he still felt held by the place, nurtured. He realised with a start that Gwaine was speaking, "Unstopper the skein", his resonant, accented voice sang clearly through the night. "Good, now pour some into your palm." He had stopped moving entirely now and was exploring Arthur's body with his hands, stroking, squeezing, manipulating, teasing.

Gwaine punctuated his words with kisses to the blond neck, shoulders, ears and the angle of his jaw. His kisses were rewarded by moans and growls from the Prince.

"Merlin, use the oil on yourself and then on me."

The Hibernian heard the young brunette suck in a breath as the cool oil met his skin; "Oh..." Merlin sighed. Gwaine chuckled.

"Now, spread it over your yard and then attend to me."

"Yes, _Sire_", said the sorcerer a little sarcastically.

Once Merlin had oiled up his throbbing cock, he tipped a little more oil into the palm of his hand and kneeling behind Gwaine on the soft grass, his stomach fluttering with anticipation and excitement, slid his hand tentatively between Gwaine's buttocks and started rubbing and massaging his rear. Gwaine moaned and shivered, full body, like a man stepping from the warm into the cold of a frosty evening. He leaned his head back causing his long mane of hair to sweep over his shoulders, with their light smattering of freckles. Merlin pushed one well oiled finger firmly against Gwaine's rear, feeling it pucker and then relax under Gwaine's command, allowing Merlin to push in, eliciting a grown from the man. The Hibernian, who had continued his ministrations to Arthur throughout, stroking, groping, manipulating his balls, started to move in him again; at the same time moving on Merlin's fingers as they stretched and explored, preparing him.

"Oh yes, that's it Merlin, you beauty." Gwaine moved his hand from the blonds balls to his sex which was hardening again. "Gods, I love this place!" He cried, rejoicing, in the magic, or whatever the Hades it was, of the place which had facilitated this; he doubted otherwise that the jealous Princeling would allow him to touch _his_ Merlin or would have allowed his guard down in front of him in this way.

Merlin's fingers were still in him, deliciously; and he was aware of his cock rubbing against his buttock.

"Merlin. Please, now. Please." Gwaine moaned; aware deliciously aware, he wouldn't last much longer and desperate to feel Merlin inside him, throbbing and hard, while he was inside the Prince.

"Now, Merlin. Need you in me. NOW!"

The Prince was moving strongly on to Gwaine's sex now, asking for more, his own sex hard again in Gwaine's hand. "Ahh...God's...Gwaine." the Prince moaned, "More, harder, faster...graaah!"

Merlin, heart pounding, head spinning, pressed the head of his engorged sex against Gwaine's welcoming rear. He pushed his oil slick cock past the tight rings of muscle, savouring the explosion of sensations which flowed from so small an action. He heard himself moan, "ooahha! Gods...that feels amazing," as he pushed all the way in, pausing for a moment before having to start to pull out due to the movement of the man he was in. He could hear gasps and pants escaping the Prince and the Hibernian. Merlin ran his hands down Gwaine's flanks, down to his tapered waist, to rest on his hips. He nuzzled his face into Gwaine's hair and neck, licked a bead of sweat he saw rolling down the top of Gwaine's spine. The feeling of being inside his tight arse, with the desperate friction it created, like flames searing along his nerves, leaping between synapses, was amazing.

They had set a rhythm now between the three of them. Arthur's voice thick with desire, rough with emotion, commanded, "Faster damn you!" Gwaine chuckled, "Urghhhh...Demanding. I like it." He increased the rapidity and force of his thrusts, into the warm tight rear of the Prince. He released Arthur's cock, the better to pound his arse, his hands on the perfect hips to steady them both. Flesh slapping flesh.

The blond took himself in hand and pumped with firm hard strokes, crying out incoherently.

"Oh... Merlin...gahha." Gwaine moaned; as Merlin caught that place inside him, which made him see stars behind his closed lids. "Harder. Harder!" He cried.

Merlin felt like he was flying, he had never felt so fired up, so aroused, he was aware that some of that was due to the effects of the clearing. It eradicated their worries and removed their normal barriers and inhibitions. He doubted this situation would have occurred otherwise; he _should _have still been angry with Arthur. Arthur _would _normally be too jealous or too concerned about letting his guard down to even consider this with them.

None of them was going to last much longer, Merlin could tell from the desperate nature of their cries and moans, from the erratic motions of their thrusts and the growing pressure in his balls. He could feel his orgasm building in his pelvis. He slipped his hand into Gwaine's hair tangling it there, pulling back gently.

"Gwaine. Gwaine...I'm...Oh...Arhhh..soon, oh. So good."

"Now Merlin, come for me now." Cried Gwaine. "I want to feel you, pulsing in me, dripping down the sides of me, fill me. Please Merlin. Come. I'm going to come too."

Arthur growled at the exchange. "Gwaine, harder, harder."

Hearing that tipped Merlin over the edge. He came powerfully inside Gwaine, thrusting out his orgasm, so intense was it that his vision swam and he had to grab hold of Gwaine's waist to prevent himself from falling.

"Merthur!" Gwaine roared, as he felt Merlin's seed spill in him, it was a primitive sound, almost their names. As his own orgasm burst over him, as he thrust into the blond Prince, burying himself to the root in the man, filling him with his hot release. Arthur came over his own hand, pale streams of come spilling on to the earth and grass beneath the tree. Arthur slumped forward by the force of his release and the exertion rested his head on his forearms, rocking his hips with the last of his orgasm. Sighing their names over and again, "Merlin. Gwaine. Merlin...mine."

Gwaine tracked his fingers down Arthur's sweat slicked spine, while Merlin tenderly kissed along Gwaine's neck, licking at the sweat that glistened there, moving his thick brown hair out of the way. He shivered full body as his cock slipped out of Gwaine's slack hole. He went to move to kiss them both to hold and be held, to bask in the golden glow of the aftermath of the their orgasms, when time stilled completely and a voice, apparently without an owner, as light as the breeze, whispered in his ear, "Thank you for your worship here. It has been a long time since any worshipped thus. Your libation is most welcome. With the seed form magic, strength and courage spilled on our soil we shall grow on for another thousand years."

Merlin gasped and looked at the tree; it radiated its own internal light, its branches moving under a breeze he couldn't feel.

"You're the _tree_! It was your magic I could feel."

"Correct Warlock."

"Well, thank you...I think."

"Thank_ you_ Warlock."

And with a breeze like a caress and an audible pop, which resounded around the clearing, time returned to normal. Merlin exhaled slowly and steadily. The other two seemed unaware of the change, still in the same positions as they were before, panting and spent; Gwaine bent his head to lightly kiss down Arthur's spine, before allowing himself to slip out of Arthur and flop down on to the cool, soft grass, panting and grinning like a fool, stretching his arms above his head, luxuriating in the moment.

Arthur seemed to gather himself together; he stood up and walked towards the still kneeling Merlin, "Merlin, stand up."

Merlin looked up at him through his lashes, then stood slowly 'til he was eye to eye with the blond.

"I'm sorry Merlin." He pulled the slight man to him, buried his head into his neck, and breathed his scent in deeply; before whispering into his ear, barely audible "I love you." Merlin smiled into Arthur's shoulder, squeezing him back, he could feel Arthur's heart beating against his chest.

"Hay, you two," came a gruff voice from the ground, "I'm feeling left out here"

"I think you have caused enough trouble." Merlin said, smiling, turning so he was standing with his back to Arthur's chest, whose arms encircling him.

Gwaine got to his feet and walked un-self-consciously towards the couple, "You can't tell me that wasn't fun." He smiled, stopping just in front of Merlin. "Thank you Merlin." He lent in and cupping Merlin's face in one hand kissed him tenderly on the lips. He pulled back, "And thank you Sire. That was an evening I won't forget in a life time." He pressed his lips to Arthur's. Merlin felt Arthur's body stiffen for a moment before relaxing, and knew that the magic had truly ended. When Gwaine broke away Arthur said, "As long as you remember it in the privacy of your own head, you will be fine." He held Gwaine's gaze for a moment then planting a kiss on Merlin's neck said, "We should dress and make our way back to camp as we left our belongings and horses unattended."

"Oh damn!" cried Merlin, "The horses!"

Once dressed, they found their way back to camp, which was mercifully undisturbed. They built up and banked the fire, before curling up closely like kittens in a litter and falling into a sated sleep.

* * *

**Well folks thats it finally finished, not sure I'm totally pleased with the re-working of the 3some, but hay ho, onward and upward.**


End file.
